7 Nights in Hell
by BlackDragon41
Summary: Mike has spent 5 frightening nights at Freddy's with mechanical killers at 18, he's back 30 years later to make some cash but is unaware that he's about to get much more than he bargained for. He's going on a thrilling ride of suspense and horror. It's a good thing he's got a little help this time but how well can the aid of a dead Animatronic-possessing psychopath be or even last?
1. I'm Still Here

**7 Nights in Hell**

**Chapter 1: I'm Still Here**

**Full cover on Deviant Art. By me. (BlackDragon41) **

**A/N: Okay, I know that I have other stories to update but after you look at something foroo long (as a writer) it becomes a little stale, so I ll be away from HB another week, I just need to take a break from it because it's driving me crazy, I am adding content that I didn't plan(and I ve been stuck on it but don't want to remove it) Having a pretty big writer's block on HB right now and I don't want to post bad or lack of quality work. I am also annoyed by the dozens of pms telling me to update. It's kind of frustrating to add to the problems that I have at home, so please don't keep asking. I'm working on it, but just slowly. This has happened twice before where I got stuck, so please bare with me. **

**Also, I have been mostly absent but the lack of Internet connection and household issues, but should be back to replying to comments and such things soon. **

**Enough with that, please enjoy the story, it'll likely be around fifteen chapters or so. Still not prority fic. The point of view will change, mostly between Mike and Springtrap. Beware:**

**Rated for Violence, language(there's a good amount due to characters persona but not excessive), blood, horror, suspense, hurt/comfort, mystery, action, and paranormal/supernatural(haunted things). **

…

Why? … Why am I still here? Why am I still trapped in this childish and miserable cage? How do I continuously sit in pain when I shouldn't be able to even feel when there's nothing left but dried bones and desiccated flesh meshed with rusted wirings and gears of steel? Why couldn't I have just burn away in the fire and be free of this tormenting prison of a mechanical suit? I find myself asking these same questions as well as many others time and time again; so many times that I almost repeatedly ask them to myself every day or so out of habit to sustain my lonely being. It's also a way to pass this never-ending time.

Am I insane for doing that? Hell no. It's perfectly normal to talk to one's own self… yeah, 'very' normal. I am 'perfectly' normal. …

Ha, hahhaha! That's utter bullshit. I feel myself grin in the absurdity. That would be a complete lie, really. I mean, who in the hell talks to themselves? See, plain bullshit. The usual for me, I've never been the sociable type except when I had to be. Still, no one talks to themselves, no one but me and any other messed up fuckheads out there.

Ah, who am I kidding? It's all in the head.

My slightly upbeat mood deflates fast as reality settled in again, just as it has countless times. I hate realizing shit, it takes the fun out of everything and its bitterly painful every time. Sadly, I've been talking to myself for so many years in this reserved hell now for I've been alone for what seems like forever; I've lost count of how long I've been secluded and stowed away from the hints of humanity. Only just recently was I aware of my time imprisoned and freed of the first chamber of my hell in the sealed safe room, only after thirty years being trapped inside of the abandoned and rundown pizzeria did I see the faces of two men breaking down the boarded door and turning on the light switch which only brought life to a single bulb high over my head. I did not recognize these guys, they sure weren't the ones who sealed my body in there to hide my crime and my crushed corpse; they were only collecting junk from the aged and abandoned restaurant and I became part of their trash heap for what I later found out was the remains of the Fazbear Franchise. Whatever was salvaged was used in a horror attraction by some lifelong Fazbear fan trying to make a buck while holding and displaying shattered pieces of their childhood, I was the main prize of the salvage. Didn't really matter though, the place was a mess and collapsing in age and by neglect; walls were covered in mold and grime, water dripped from ceilings in random places, the floors were filthy, wires and cords streamed from empty electrical sockets and hung about, Fazbear junk was scattered everywhere in a careless manner, and everything was caked with a layer or two of dust. The whole place was trash heap and a fire hazard, the morons running the place were too stupid to do anything to prevent fires. So unprofessional and naive.

These guys were nothing, a business way too small and frail to really matter to anyone. The real corporation I loathed had apparently failed to recover some cash after their fallout, my mess is what caused the place to come crumbling down in the first place. The building and its remnants were bought out and the establishment's name was lost forever and never to rise again. It will most certainly never rise now that all but very few things remain from the fire of the horror attraction; me being one of them.

Everything else perished.

Good. I've always hated the greedy company and lying bastards that treated their workers like worthless shit.

The CEO and company of fucking Fazbear's did everything to try and clean up my messes to keep their asses in the clearing and look perfect to the public's eyes. See how they treat their dead employees? I am at least entitled to a pine box, freedom of this cramped-up suit, and a spot underground somewhere, I know I got my hands dirty but that's how cheap and sly the company was to cover tracks and hide the truth of the children and me from the public; it was for the 'business's' sake. Damn them, I'm glad they're now out of business and permanently closed. That was my intention from the very start when they first pushed me at Fredbear's Diner, my aggression and aspiration to ruin them grew to a dangerous degree after my transfer to the new pizzeria where they decided to push my limits to the breaking point by withholding my raises, switch my shifts, force me to give out lies, be someone that I'm not, treating me unfairly due to my personal background, putting me in charge of 'safety' procedures of the pizzeria, and tend to those animatronics like it was all my responsibility. They put so much on my back and made me out to be their perfect looking tool when they knew I had certain… tendencies. I was no manager but they sure acted as if I was when I was merely a security guard, the real manager didn't give a damn about me either and placed anything blameworthy on me as did my first one from the diner. They wanted to break and mold me. I bet they all sure regretted in poor treatment to their 'valued' employee, there were others but no one had it as bad as I did; they were just mostly underpaid.

The administrators of the Fazbear Entertainment prodded me into my actions above the irritable obnoxious children, loud same-old shit music, and the freaky machines; it was their faults for years of bull. Even before the pizzeria when I worked at the diner. They didn't know that I had a short fuse, I almost always masked my rage and abhorrence with a smile and a soft tone of voice every time I was spoken to; they couldn't see beyond my fake joy to work in that hell-hole. I tried to 'gently' sway them that I needed fair adjustments but was denied many times with hardly any changes made to my liking, I had to act like a nice guy just to keep my job; it's hard to find a place to get hired when you've been put into the insane asylum twice and have a few counts of reckless endangerment, theft, homicide and suicide attempts on your records. However; the Fazbear staff were desperate for employees and I didn't realize why until I got a job at the first unfair shitty place, if I had found another job while working there then I would have left in a heartbeat, but I never did. That was my luck.

'Here at the Fredbear's Diner we are committed to family fun and above all; safety. This must always be assured. We want to treat all employees/staff equally and fairly, you are the faces of Fazbear Entertainment and we want all of our customers to see the very heart of our company through you. So remember the policies, be respectful to all, work hard, and most important of all; don't forget to smile.'

How in the hell did I remember that stupid saying?

No matter, I was stuck there unfortunately. Nowhere else would take me and I needed cash to make a living in this crummy gutter of society. I was considered too crazy and maniacal, even at most low-grade restaurants and gas stations. Can't exactly say that my life had always been 'clean', sometimes I- I just couldn't help myself. I was born broken after all.

My time at the diner was almost nearly as bad as my time at the pizzeria, barely any changes other than location and the fact that I was a dish washer instead of a security guard. I was garbage to them and was treated as such from my own personal problems, there was no regards by anyone to the stupid slogan. No one cared nor followed the lame and faulty policy, there was no 'fair' treatment or 'equality' in that place. All I apparently knew how to do was clean the dishes, clean up the bathrooms, and mop the floors. I would have rather been a cook or a waiter for better pay and the sometimes generous tips; but I was denied those positions every time I asked. Not even working my ass off gained their attention. I was denied of everything to make my job a little more bearable.

They didn't want me, but they needed me and kept me for that reason alone. Greedy bastard scum.

I should have just moved out of state or even the damn country, doing that might have solved all my problems and prevented my final destination here in my personal hell! Why didn't I?! Why why why!? I raked the animatronic's messed up fingers over the head-piece in frustration, I scraped frantically but not enough to tear through the tough seams of the Spring Bonnie mechanical suit. I let out dark growls and hissings that sounded anything but human, the suit had a working voice filter for the endoskeleton and it could apparently pick up sounds from my enraged soul; my sounds came out static-like and low so it was probably running out of life after thirty damn years! I never used it much in my loneliness so the batteries were preserved for a good amount of time, I didn't care though; I was too pissed. If I still had my hair and reach beyond the metal frame then I'd be ripping it out. I could have had a clean start… but here I am, all because of my shitty decisions.

But-.

I let my arms fall back to my sides to rest on the cold and filthy floor, my sudden outrage subsided as quickly as it came.

But- I didn't leave. I chose to stay when I had so many opportunities to go. I was not drawn to the stress no, definitely not taking loads of pressure and fucking word of my employers; but rather for the hype. I used to like getting pissed off and gaining the energy I got out of it, I liked plotting the non-existent deliverance of retribution to my co-workers and bosses while I worked. So many times I wanted to make them pay for treating me like shit, I was human too damn it! I wanted them to pay but held back the need for action, I just took the heat and entertained myself with my overactive imagination. This is why I smiled so much, even when I was mad as hell. Why would anyone like that? I admit that I didn't even know when I was alive; perhaps it was the rush? Never did I feel more alive when I was angry or excessively joyful; genuine happiness was but a rare thing, I felt some sense of great twisted joy just by scheming up the demises of my enemies and subliminally going through with them. My fingers always twitched when I was mad or delighted, I had trouble staying my hands from time to time which is partially why I was considered insane and why I got into so much trouble all too easily. The psychiatric doctor was right, I should have went on medication.

Oh man, I was so fucked up.

It's no wonder I'm still here in this suit and in this stupid world, I had to die and sit in a trapped room for so many years to realize this. But at the same time, I was okay with it; the diner and pizzeria of my past were gone forever. My enemies were gone, utterly defeated and covered in shame until the end of time itself. I wasn't playing along their games anymore. I ruined them by my own two hands, all stemming from the branch of my compulsive and boisterous nature. First the diner and then the famous Pizza palace and the shitty lower budget replacement that came after. All of my plans and actions laid waste to the company and killed it out.

I smiled inwardly by my success.

I had learned of my success by the two men that loaded me up and stationed me by the office as they took inventory of what they had and tried to dig up any information on my hellish enclosure. They talked non-stop about how the restaurant chain failed until the doors were shut and abandoned. It was perhaps the greatest day of my eternal imprisoned life. Oh the good feeling still gets to me from time to time, revenge is sweet.

I can recall it all, from the time I was plotting, to the torment chamber that still bites painfully and fills me with regret.

One great moment in time… becomes the worst…

…

I planned and got retribution for the Fredbear's Diner first, it was easy. The restaurant valued family above everything and what better way to destroy the reputation than to ruin a family and on the doorsteps of the very restaurant at that? I got tired of pretending and dealing with the greedy bastards, tired of the irritating and tedious work and line of insults it brought me on a daily basis. They wouldn't treat me fairly like the others. Hell, even new hires got treated better; …somewhat. They crossed the line when business began booming and they expected me to work harder and on the busy weekends with no pay raise? I demanded a raise or extra on my overtime for the weekends but was denied yet again and even insulted with the title of 'crazy' for even asking.

They shouldn't have called me that.

I couldn't contain my anger anymore, this was a push one too many times.

I snapped.

No more Mr. Nice guy. No more pretending. No more Fredbear's Diner.

I no longer cared about having the job and nor did I care about the money. Honestly, I should have just taken the medication because the stress and piled up shit had my violent tendencies come back after trying so hard to deal with them for so long. One night I made my plans to ruin the restaurant and made it into a mere game to squeeze what little ounce of joy I could possibly get in the process; in fact, I don't ever recall any good moments that I had in that workplace until that day that I started my sweet revenge. All it would take is a small 'incident' to put a bad outlook on those bastards, that'll do it.

Before my shift for that day could even begin, I kidnapped a child right off the streets and from the house of my lazyass manager. I was precise on my choice of target and the time of the day the oldest son of my boss would be available or any of his kids to be exact. I dug up any information I could on that son of a bitch I once called boss; like where he lived, what his wife's job was, and what school the kids went to as well as all of their schedules. I worked for and plotted carefully while staying underneath the radar and acting so kind and naive. Even with my defiled background I was still considered an okay guy by many, like I said; I took shit and only grinned like I harbored nothing vile against my oppressors. I never knew how much an advantage this would have become before my devious plot, I was born a genius.

His children loved the restaurant a whole lot, the manager was also a family man who often invited his relatives over for parties; the choice couldn't have been more perfect to target and ruin the rep. I hated that guy anyway, rich, smart-mouthed, lying, and unfair asshole. Sometimes I wondered how he treated his own kids seeing as they didn't listen to him much during the parties. Seems as though he brought up a bunch of brats if you ask me.

I got a hold of his eldest son with no problems whatsoever, he was no older than ten or eleven; I believed his name was Daniel. Yeah, Daniel or Danny his father would often call him.

I'm surprised I remembered. … It's been a really long time. …

The dark-haired boy was playing right outside of his house… alone… on his skateboard with no younger brother or either of his two younger sisters in sight. No one saw me get out of the car and nor did they see me sneak up and snatch the child and drive off, my paranoia with a bit of luck helped in calculating the right moment to grab and go. There were no other kids around the area and no cars on the road either, it was perfect. My time of stalking the home was not wasted.

He cried out when I grabbed him and threw him into the passenger's seat, I then pushed down the lock and slammed the door shut, I quickly slid over the hood of my deep violet Cadillac and hopped in with a hasty start up and a speeding zip from the street side and the house. I quickly pulled out a large knife when he tried to go for the door in a panic; I had a feeling that I was going to need it, I lightly slammed on my brakes and made him jolt as he persisted unmindfully to pull up on the door lock. Then I moved the knife up to his neck, just barely touching his skin. I told him to be perfectly still and very quiet and he wouldn't get hurt. It was a lie of course, although I didn't want to make too much of a mess; he was going to die but not in my car if I couldn't help it. I also told him to buckle up, just to keep him pinned for a few extra seconds should he try to escape again; it was less work to just drive than drive and hold my knife at the same time.

The drive felt like a long one when it really wasn't supposed to be, the diner was several miles away from the house and would soon be busy and right in time for supper; costumers would be pouring through the front doors shortly. It must have been the frightened and crying child that kept grabbing my attention that made the trip seem so long, he whimpered and sniveled loudly; unsure of what was going to happen to him. I kept making glances at him; I was excited at the time and couldn't get enough it seemed, I felt like everything was running so smoothly and that I would pull off the plan without a hitch. It must have been my lucky purple shirt, purple was my favorite color.

The perfect layout of the game it was-… or so I thought back then.

I don't know why I was in anticipation to end the boy and flee the scene, he never did a thing to bother me; but then again, I despised his father and the crappy place he runs and the authorities he worked under. It was nothing personal, to the kid anyway. Daniel cried the whole way there and even begged softly to be taken back home, he didn't recognize me from the diner; that was good. He was always so busy playing around the animatronics and running around with his siblings while I was in the back washing the dishes or up front mopping up messes the other children made.

I remember that we had a short conversation right before we reached our destination. Not too much was said but what was spoken had never left me; even to this day in this trash heap of a warehouse. I first remember making small talk to keep him calm, I asked him his name though I already knew it and got Daniel as expected and I replied back with a name that was not really my own, I then asked him if he liked the place and what his favorite character at the diner was. … Ah Freddy, what a surprise? He replied hesitantly but said that he loved the place and the food. He said he liked all the animatronics and how he wanted to go there every day with his dad. I personally despised the place more than any other, the kid didn't know and would not likely understand how the employees felt about working in the hell-hole. I only smiled and nodded, there was less annoying cries this way. I was trying to seem somewhat friendlier to pull off my kill without causing alarm and attracting unwanted attention with him being composed; it was part of the game rules I made for this specific activity since I really loved games. The knife wasn't as necessary as I previously thought.

The conversation soon switched over from a friendly talk to the real talk. I told him that the restaurant's company CEO and his father fucked up, that I had been screwed around with long enough and it was time to get some payback. He asked how and why… and you could probably imagine how he looked when I told him; he cried even more and begged more loudly with a face of misery when I told him that I was going to use him to ruin the company and get back at his father for mistreatment. I was cold about it and held mischievous grin on my face nearly the entire trip there. There was no going back though, his pleas went on deaf ears; I had the very intention to fulfill my plans and nobody was going to stop me.

Did I feel bad for the kid? Not really, or at least not at the time. …

He made one last attempt to I suppose 'talk' me out of it when I pulled up the front of the building, there wasn't any customers yet; which was just the most opportune time to get done and skedaddle. There wasn't anyone visible from the windows of the building and no one else around either, the cooks were gearing up for the busy hour coming up as was the cashiers and waiters; my shift wasn't until late that evening so there was nothing to worry about showing up now or being around when the kid's body is discovered. The only pair of eyes that I could see was that of a stupid animatronic; can't remember which one just staring out the window. It didn't matter, it wouldn't see me with my car in the way. It's not like it could do anything anyway to catch me with its weak programming. But anyways, Daniel begged me not to do this and said that he's sorry about his father. Apologies weren't going to stop me; I told him that straight up and yanked the belt buckle off.

In even greater fear he started kicking and screaming, I didn't grab for my knife; I just grabbed the boy by the neck to quiet him some and hauled him from the passenger's seat and across the driver's and down onto the pavement outside of my door. It was time to finish this game and move along to watch the events unfold. How could I possibly lose?

I was just all too thrilled to play the game that I did not care for the boy, nor getting blood on my hands. I almost killed a man before when I was considered sane by most; he cut me off in a parking lot of a grocery store and that set me off in a bad way for some reason, I got out of my vehicle and tried to stab him to death with my pocketknife. I failed with bystanders coming to his aid and pulling me away, it was not my first attempt as I had a few more but with no success. I even tried to take my own life twice before, once when I was young and another time a few years before I got the job at the diner, both are long stories; but they're not important anymore. Now this boy here would be my real first bloodstain; the kid did nothing to piss me off but when I play games I don't lose.

I never lose.

Definitely not at my own games.

The name of this game is Drop and Drive, although; I admit to feeling a little cocky while standing before the foundation of the Fazbear restaurant with a good target. My fingers twitched at the thought of pulling off an easy task unseen, and for some reason; I wanted to choke the little child and I did just that. There was a little struggle but he was not strong enough to do anything and could not call out for help by the strangulating hold.

What I could truly remember was those young pale blue eyes staring at me in horror and in pain as I squeezed his life away, he made low garbled sounds and large tears streaked his cheeks as the seconds ticked by. I watched him fail about and then gradually go limp in my grasp, his skin soon paled a bit and he became still on the ground with lifeless glossy orbs reflecting my image. I did it, now there was nothing to do but wait. I left the body of the boy right on the road before the Fredbear's Diner and sped off to the bar for a drink of my victory before going back home to get ready for work, the body was discovered soon after and the Fazbear Corp was going down in some form or manner. Business will surely die in that place and it did only a week after the child was found. Not many would come anymore because they feared that a worker of the place would kill them and their children, plus the gossip alone put bad titles on the building from many miles out. The tragedy even got headline on the newspapers. Fredbear's lost and I had won.

I didn't get the blame, all workers who worked on that shift however; were suspects for a long time. Unfortunately, no one was convicted since there was hardly any evidence present at the scene and no eyewitnesses; I was put on unemployment for a few years and then later transferred since I was considered one of the 'clean' of the vile crime to the new Fazbear's Pizzaria about to open its doors to work as a security guard. I was hoping for improvement but mostly for Fazbear Entertainment to go out of business completely, oh it was but a wishful thought. I hadn't done enough damage to take down the franchise; just wound it a little and that's all. Shit.

Well, I decided to see if there would be any improvements by the company after such a tragedy. There had to be something that was better after my failure, I had a paying job so why not see what the place could offer. Being a security guard over a dish washer was slightly better I admit since I wasn't cleaning, but as for everything else and my treatment? There wasn't any, my workplace was worse than before and none of the new workers liked me even a little. It was no surprise. I was pissed that I had more thrown onto my back in that job, it didn't take long before I was plotting a bigger scheme that would permanently put the lights out of the damned place and franchise too. However; I decided to wait a little while before making a great tragedy, a much bigger and more risky task. I laid low and acted casual as I normally did, didn't want to bring suspicion unto my head. It was a good thing that I waited too; especially after learning that the animatronics of the pizzeria were top-notch, state-of-the-art, crime-catching bastards. Really now? They were equipped with facial recognition and advanced mobility; and worse? Tied right into the criminal database, all to prevent a killer from pulling the same stunt again like the one at the diner and getting away with it.

I have been arrested for highjacking a few cars before and for murder attempts, only to be released by plea of insanity; I would be in the system and that's not good for my plans. It's probably why the living machines acted up when I was around them; especially the Foxy remake that everyone called Mangle that would literally scale walls and dangle down from the ceiling when monitoring after hours to keep its servos from locking up. It was a twisted and ugly thing, particularly because most of its body frame; if not all but the face was constantly removed during busy hours by ravenous kids that kept taking it apart for the hell of it and left nothing but a mask and skeletal form. To be honest, I kind of liked it like that. Scary and freaky. Still, robotic eyes were on me. They even tried to get me in the security office, one of them came very close to actually reaching me but its programming switched to day mode right at six in the morning. I don't know what it would have done if it did but I imagined that it wasn't going to be pretty, stupid things didn't have a proper night mode.

I was clear of arrest but it and the rest of the animatronics always surveyed closely with my background; trying to make sure that there was no funny business going on. I knew that it was going to be very challenging but something had to change around there. This challenge, I liked. I wanted to approach my next game like a professional so I did my homework and researched the stupid machines.

It the last night of my late shift that I got into their programming and rewired them for my purposes. I was no hacker but I did get into the security system and erase myself from the records and watch list, I then decided that it would be fun if these mechanical monstrosities could be wired to attack any adults. That was be the beginning of my plan, if they see any man or woman as a threat and attack them then they would likely get removed and I wouldn't have to worry about them interfering with my grand scheme should they be fixed or replaced.

I was successful.

I was practically invisible to them, but since I was on the late shift I brought up multiple complaints and annoyed the hell out of my new manager in order to get switched over to the day job; right at the time when I could pull off a better incident that would not only hide any evidence but also concern any family wanting to come to this place ever. I needed more kids. At that time all I needed was a handful of them and to make them simply 'disappear' from the restaurant and never be found, with one it was damaging for reputation as Fredbear's Diner was the perfect example; but multiple in one place and from the same business? There would be no recovery.

Once on the day shift; my first day to be exact and the start of my plans, I stole a golden suit that was stowed away and masked myself as an animatronic and lured one randomly chosen child to a specific room that barely few know about outside of the establishment. The animatronics have absolutely no data of the place in their building layout, they wouldn't catch me in any act. It was also restricted to all of us except for those who wore the hybrid suits or for the maintenance crew, it's reserved for equipment and other things not currently in use. Any employee injured while wearing the suits had place to retreat to when an accident occurs, to keep the 'experience' alive for the kids and not bleeding out for all to see. It was the perfect secluded place. A safe room hidden to the public, most employees, and the surveying animatronics.

Over the following two days, I managed to snag three more and called it quits. A missing report of the first child was out by day two, the rest by day three; they were thought to have been kidnapped. As a security guard, I did not take in this factor, I was walking a fine line in coming up with the excuse that I did not see the children go missing. I had to say that I fell asleep on the job… twice. Then there was rile up over the animatronics staring viciously at all adults but treating kids properly.

So maybe I got a little too confident and didn't think the plan out 'thoroughly'?

I could have just flat out killed the kids and let their corpses be discovered but since the Diner's murder and with no convicted person; it would be just too risky for my ass with my permanent records. At least I took this into account. The bodies would have to be hidden and I knew of four crappy parts animatronics' from the Fredbear Family Diner that would be perfect to stow away in. The animatronics inside were thin but the shells that they wore over their heads were spacious, the kidos would fit right in.

One by one I coaxed them to the hidden room, I had brought my knife along for the task and ended each one once inside. When I had enough of the thrill I stuffed the small bodies into the rundown animatronics that I had moved from the parts and services room for this purpose then cleaned up the crimson off of the floor and bleached the tiled surface to completely remove the stains. I had snuck out and dragged the stuffed animatronics back to their proper storage place, and because I was supposedly the day shift security guard; no one saw my actions at all that day since nearly all staff was in the party room or kitchen. I even went back to my post and erased any tapes that I or the chosen children were in, this action unfortunately; was harder to explain.

An investigation was set up when the toy animatronics kept acting up more and just stared at anyone over the age of fifteen, they didn't attack like I thought they would in day mode; stupid pieces of junk were glitchy. With the missing reports and the animatronics on the fritz and having no leads as to either occurrences; authorities began to get suspicious. Just my luck… as always. The animatronics were soon looked at, authorities had the found evidence of tampering in the systems and were going to investigate further in the next few days so I had little time to worm my way out of my flawed plan unscathed; this game was certainly more challenging than I thought. I played the innocent role to my boss but was fired for supposedly sleeping on the job twice and for the fact that I was a potential suspect for the tampering.

The walls were closing in on me.

I didn't know if they were going to link the missing children with the messed up toy bots, all I knew from the day I was fired is that I had become a suspect and would be prohibited from returning to the restaurant until further investigation or never if caught and convicted.

My plans failed… my options to get clean were virtually non-existent. They would have me in a net soon or may even look close enough at 'all' of the animatronics and find my work to further convict me. Why didn't I think about the damn security before I even started? I was a 'security' guard. … I trapped myself. I blew my own game because I forgot my own position like a loser.

…

…

Ha, it's a shame they didn't get to catch me alive. I bet Fazbear's Family Entertainment struggled to stay clean after that, they did after all- fall; even by an unconventional way that I made unintentionally regarding those little innocent lives. They hid my body and my death behind a supposedly non-existent wall, not that it did them any good. That was a final slap to the face by the company but who cares? Well look at me now corporate bastards, I won in the end didn't I?! Huh?! Where are you now?! Where?! Well hey look! I'm still here!

… …

Still here.

Still here in my personal hell. … I'm such an idiot.

Carrying out my plans and even the murders once brought such a great sense of success and joy… as did finding out the company's fate.

It doesn't now, maybe the company fall but nothing else.

My plan worked but at a very high price, even my freedom beyond the grave.

Sometimes I wonder if I was the one who came out as the loser in the end of that game. ... Aw hell, it's fucking obvious by now.

I may have had some joy back then but it is not worth the outcome I suffered.

The death in the memory killed the joyous feeling I had gathered from it, it used to be just part of a game I once relished in bringing the pizzeria down; now I was being revisited by the guilt again. Needless but unescapable guilt and pain. That Puppet, Daniel; the first kill. I had not known the kind of pain the boy had until those kids came back to haunt me with the look of dread on their faces, each small face darkened with tear streaks from the bottom of their eyes; all down the sides of their cheeks. And hoes, their bodies were filled with the stab markings to remind me of my deeds. Only when I was in pain from my careless mistake did I truly feel theirs, to feel the sting of death; the long and unbearable transition from life to death. I wouldn't have even thought of that if I were alive today.

Why did I fear them so much? Why did I even get into the suit anyways? The machine and my haughtiness brought forth my own demise. The springs were quick, a loud snap and in the blink of an eye; too fast to react to. Body-sized jaws clamped down onto my flesh and compressed my being far too tightly, blood shot out in all directions; the suit collected most of it.

They left shortly after to let me die alone when the inner mechanisms of the suit came biting down on my body and nailed the teeth in, blood was everywhere; definitely not pleasant in the eyes of children that most had seen their own as they died. I would have done the same if I were in their place; heh, I probably would have even laughed my ass off. I'm surprised none of the kids did, they only wept and faded out once they knew of my fate. I was expecting a form of a taunt or a 'rub it in your face' kind of deal, but no; just a tear fest and nothing more. Their soft moans and cries left with them and I could only hear myself moan in agony.

It took around five hours to finally bleed out and die, and being at the pizzeria after dark when I was confronted meant that I was all by myself; there was no one to hear my agonizing cries of pain and misery for those hours. The hour and minute hand by the clock on the wall ticked by so slowly in my ears, I couldn't move any since it hurt so bad but I couldn't see either in my trembling discomfort. I counted as much time as I could before the real pain settled in, adrenaline only lasts for so long.

I can't say how long I sat there screaming and pleading with a cracking voice; wishing it to just end.

I didn't die as quickly as I wish I could have, the spring locks and gears dug several inches deep in many places but not enough to actually puncture any major vitals. Some wires and rods even dug into my face which forced my jaw to open and remain open; it still is to this day, a few others raked against my skull and lightly slipped beneath the skin and bore into bone. Mechanical animatronic eyes to the suit that the hybrid used had forced my own eyes into my head and they had burst from the sudden crushing force when the suit snapped closed, tears mixed with blood followed down my face the entire time that I was still alive in the suit and for some time after death. My ribcage as much of my upper and lower torso were punctured, pinched, and unrelentingly being crushed by the animatronic that had been trying to come back together when the spring locks failed to keep it along the suit's walls. Many long blunt and sharp steel rods went in inches into my body in many various places and stayed painfully nailed in. There was too many lacerations and deep pinholes to bleed from, there was no comfort or relief as I died but tremendous tormenting and crushing pain in the puddle of my own crimson. I was sealed right in my own iron maiden… my coffin.

I guess one could say that karma got me for the things I did, dying by the very thing that the children loved and going out in a painful way for killing kids in a similar manner.

Now I wish I hadn't. Fazbear Entertainment isn't worth this.

…

I remember screaming and wailing loudly for my final hours in my entrapment, it was too much to handle; I was physically crushed and broken. I think some of my ribs snapped by the immediate pressure, I can't be sure; there was too much pain to really tell as I was dying.

I slowly lost most feeling in my body but never went anywhere, I was able to see again but not through my old eyes. I still felt the mechanisms in the suit digging in somehow, even after many long years I still feel the spring locks clinging tightly to my bones and gnawing endlessly. Ignoring it is not simple but there's really nothing to do to lessen the dreadful ache of the animatronic within still trying to become one, I just deal with now and even with the long passage of time; it's still hear to bug the living shit out of me. I've tried pulling the suit apart to free myself but have not even got close to being successful; that's why there's so many holes in me, I've tried many times and every method that I could come up with to escape the Spring Bonnie bot but have always failed. This is my home and my cage, my punishment.

This is also a game I just can't win, so here I am.

That's hard to admit, even to myself.

I am trapped and still am.

I'm still here. … And this time unfortunately … I am not alone.

… …

_**Chapter 2 preview: Here I am**_

…

"_My life is a living hell right now, and I have the strangest feeling that it's only going to get worse."_

"_Mike, please don't say that."_

…

"_Jeremy, I don't need-"_

"_Just listen man, you need to get your life together and stop with the drinking, it's really not helping your depression but making it worse. Plus quitting would save you some good cash right there for starters."_

…

"_Wait!" He called out and the weary soul stood still in his place with a questioning and yet hard-hearted expression. "I came to tell you that I might have found you a temporary job. It'll pay good enough to get you through the week and may be just enough to keep you in that house for another month."_

… … …

"_Well, there's most of my collection of robotic animals, but I do have another one that isn't part of that set."_

"_One that is not part of the set?"_

_Yes, now this may sound crazy but the animatronic that I am about to show you has a… well… it has a habit of being 'misplaced'."_

…

"_Here he is." William grabbed the door shutter and lifted it up with both hands and he smiled. "He's always in this storage locker for some odd reason; the furthest away from the rest, like he's avoiding them-... But that would be a silly thing. Animatronics cannot move without power._

…

"_Go, ahead; shine your flashlight and get a look at this amazing piece that I got only a month ago. It's in the main back, resting up against the wall."_

_Mike pulled his flashlight out of his belt loop and turned it on and moved the spotlight on the floor and moved it up to the wall when he saw sharp-toed claw-like feet on the edge of the light spot. He moved it up a metal skeletal form that had charcoal black fabric coating the legs and down towards the ankles. A tint of olive green was then taking the majority of the form as he moved the light fully over the animatronic._

_Mike nearly dropped his flashlight when his eyes landed upon the metal animal that was slumped against the wall, its eyes; open, a permanent grin beamed at them._

"_This one is from the old Fazbear Entertainment Company, the only surviving suit remaining of the dark history surrounding the business. An amazing piece is it not? Severely damaged yes, but still in one piece; mostly anyway."_

…

"_I consider this one my most valuable possession in the entire warehouse, so much damage has brought this poor thing so much character; a survivor of fire and the jaws of time of the once so great Fazbear's Entertainment. His ruin is art! He'd make an excellent masterpiece to put on display for all to see! I absolutely cannot wait."_

_Mike blinked in disbelief when he saw the mechanical eyelids of the deadly animatronic lightly narrow inwards but the body remain perfectly still. It moved so quick that he barely caught the show of anger. He didn't even know that the thing could do that and that fast without hardly gaining notice._

_What did he just get himself into?_


	2. Here I Am

**7 Nights in Hell **

**Chapter 2 : Here I am**

**A/N:I'm 24 today(May 3rd), my birthday came and went and unfortunately, I can't say that I was a good one. Maybe dad's uncle tried to kill himself out of great stress today, and while I was at church at that and his survival rate is half and half. So while writing with much on my mind, this chapter may seem a little rushed towards the end so apologies if it does. Thanks ****for the reviews, faves, and follows.**

…

Heavy eyelids slowly lifted to reveal glassy blue orbs, the sounds of multiple thumps drumming in his ears had him teetering closer to being awake and partially asleep; it didn't help that he had a hell of a headache coming on. The pounding at his front door was making the migraine intensify as he ebed closer to consciousness, he really didn't feel like getting up but Mike knew that he had to or he'd never get to go back to sleep and escape the painful knocks at his brain. He just had to pry himself from the worn-out couch first, he wasn't too quick to move however; he felt a bit stiff from sleeping at an odd angle. Just great.

Small footsteps thundered from the kitchen into the living room, Mike turned his lazy gaze from the floor to the young brunette girl standing a few feet away with a concerned expression lining her features.

"Papa, there's someone at the door."

Mike stretched a little as he leaned up from the couch, a loud 'thunk' sound was made when he did; a thick and dark glass bottle had rolled a few feet across the floor while catching his attention. Removing his careless gaze away from his empty drink; Mike wiped a bit of drool off of the side of his face and moved his feet down to touch the cold floor, his eyes then catches the clock hanging up on the wall adjacent from him. It was a quarter after twelve, past lunch time. He's gone and overslept again, and the girls were probably hungry too. 'Just perfect.' He rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic thought. He wasn't used to getting up in the daytime considering he was a night owl, he was more used to going to sleep around noon and getting up about nine o'clock late and getting ready for work. So he overslept and drank a little too much the night beforehand. It's not that big of a deal; though it was no wonder he was waking up to such a bad hangover. But not even the alcohol could help him deal with his inner demons, nightmares still plagued him from events that happened a little over thirty years ago; now he was up in his late forties and supporting two young girls on his own. Today was not particularly one to look forward to since it was his anniversary, but he would celebrate it alone since losing the love of his life two years ago.

His mood was dampened more now that he had been suspended from his job for a week and a half for showing up late and drunk at that, the guy was still surprised that he still had it; all of his friends thought that his workplace was crazy to allow him to keep it from such misconduct in his line of duty. Especially armed with a steel flashlight, a taser, pepper spray, a nightstick, and a small firearm on him; being drunk he could have hurt or even killed somebody. Well, that is what they thought. Mike knew that he was only buzzed and not completely drunk and out of it. Mr. Schmitz understood why he didn't lose his job, not many people go and get paid to watch several monitors all night long with nothing else to do but try and stay awake from the monotony of doing absolutely nothing and not ever having a break-in to spice things up. Replacing guys like him would be hard, no one wants a tedious job like that. Most nights it was boring as shit. He was okay with it though, this particular job had helped him cope with some traumatic events in his life; he never once seen nor heard an animatronic at the manufacturing factory so he dealt with the post-traumatic stress disorder for a while and eventually came out of it.

He got better over time and started to enjoy the silent and almost always peaceful shift.

"Papa?"

The haunting memories were old and caked with dust, they didn't bother him anymore now that he had grown apathetic and detached to most people and places over the years. Depression helped with that. Those freakish-possessed creatures were out of his life forever. His current job was now actually much easier and tolerable than the shitty night watch duty he took as an older teen; back then he was just trying to make some cash to pay for an apartment after his parents kicked him out. He cycled through many jobs over the years but found that he favored the quieter and secluded nighttime run like a night owl, the uneventful late shift; despite the horrors he had in the old pizzeria. He had found that being a security officer or watchman, whichever; was nicely suited to his bitter nature. He was not exactly a 'people person', he liked working alone. So he was still a night watchman to this day… or so he was 'a few nights ago'. Suspension from his untimely arrival while intoxicated was turning out to be pain, no money means no nothing. Bills would stack. Now he had to find a part-time job to cope until he could return to his real job with better wages; it's only been a day and the weekend without work and he's had no luck in finding other work to keep up with the bills and support.

"Uh …Papa?"

His life was at an all-time low, and judging by his buddies; 'he' was at an all-time low as well. They should understand him though, he's lost three of the family in the past four years, became an alcoholic, had received multiple eviction notices by the landlord, and was struggling with the upkeep of money to support his now small family. Life has been a struggle for a long time now and it was gnawing at his motivation to pull things back together, he's tried to a few times but always failed when an issue came up. He had become virtually careless, isolated, socially withdrawn and bitter, it's like he was in a hole and was digging himself deeper by waking up each day.

He almost couldn't give a damn anymore. Almost.

The young girl tilted her head a bit, long auburn locks rolled over her shoulders and her light blue eyes focused on the man's.

"Papa, are you going to answer the door?" She repeated worriedly after the knocking stopped for a long minute."They might be gone by now though."

The tired soul ran a hand through his dark short hair and sighed heavily before forcing himself to stand up. "I'll get it Bethany, your sister still upstairs?"

The young eight year old nodded.

"Well go get her and go to the kitchen table," He said heading for the door. "I'll fix you two something to eat after I see who's out here, okay?"

"Okay." She replied more enthusiastically and ran for the kitchen with the long fabric of her lavender dress trailing behind.

Mike turned back to the door an opened it up, he was surprised that his visitor was still there; he took a long time to answer it but if it weren't his friend then they would have left by now. "Jer-. Sorry for taking so long." He asked with a dull tone, the slightly older man before him smiled faintly but then recoiled by an odor.

"Dude, you reek! And you're drinking again?" He asked with his smile falling into a frown, Mike looked and smelled like an alcoholic; it was depression that lead him down that way. Then after depression hit he started drinking a lot and that is what got him in trouble with his own job to begin with. He needed to stop.

"Can't help it Jer," Mike said blankly as he reached an arm back to massage his stiff neck. "Got another eviction threat last night and this one's the 'final' one, I don't have the money to pay the rent this month and I only have a week from tomorrow to pay up and I still have to find a babysitter to watch the girls for the week if I can find a small job that is. Otherwise, we'll be kicked out … and I could have the girls taken away from me; but so far I haven't had any luck man. My life is a living hell right now, and I have the strangest feeling that it's only going to get worse."

"Mike, please don't say that."

"Look, I don't even know where we'll even move to if I can't get work in time." With his ache growing by the heat of the sun overhead; the man sighed in frustration and swayed his head back in forth. "Can't get a loan from the bank since we're in debt, just can't make enough money to support me and the girls. Damn it's really frustrating, there's so much stress and I am getting to a point that I can't handle it. Two years of this bullshit and it's the same way- every single month, its hard keeping up with the piling bills and caring for my granddaughters. I'm losing sleep over this shit." Mike motioned his arms to show his disbelief, he had options but wasn't at all willing to go with them. "I- I just can't. My current salary is pretty decent but it's not enough to take care of Beth, Nat, and myself; especially with night sitters chewing the shit out of my wallet every week. It's tough."

"Wait, don't tell me that you've been considering-?"

"No! … Well I mean-." The dark haired man ran a hand across his back of his head and sighed heavily with his gaze shifting. "I've thought about a few times but it's only because I want what's best for 'them' and not for my selfish wish of raising them out of the love of them and my departed son. It's too tough to manage. Besides; they deserve to have a great happy family, not this small dump-hole with me." He finished reluctantly.

"Mike-"

"I can't find any cheap babysitters that would watch them over my late work hours, it would be nearly the same if I had a day job. It's one bill too many and I can't save up anything for my pocket because of it. But I don't want to let go of these girls, other than my friends; they're all I have left. I'd end up losing them for sure if I can't get a replacement house or apartment, the social services have sent me a notice just last week. I hate dealing with this sad-sack shitty feeling, it makes me want to put a gun to my head and end it." His demeanor changed to a poignant one when his friend gave him a look of shock. "I hate to tell you this Jer, but I've thought about killing the lights many times now; all of this damn stress is becoming unbearable. The girls… my life… Nothing can make this never-ending pain go away, Nat and Beth are the only reasons why I am still here."

The shorter brunette nodded with sympathy, that was a tough nail to take and he couldn't do much to help the guy out considering he had his own problems to deal with; but at least he was faring better. Still, Mike getting to the point of contemplating suicide had him really worried; but to fix a problem one had to deal with the first issue. "I understand Mike and I'm sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't be drinking in front of these kids; you're better than this. Is this the example you want to show your grandchildren as they grow up? And what about their health and safety? You could hurt them or have them taken away somehow. And what about yourself?"

"Jeremy, I don't need-"

"Just listen man, you need to get your life together and stop with the drinking, it's really not helping your depression but making it worse. Plus quitting would save you some good cash right there for starters."

Mike narrowed his eyes and lightly glared at Jeremy, the hot rays from the sunlight was making his migraine become intolerable and his friend wasn't helping. "Please don't tell me that you came over to lecture me again, I am really not up to it; especially since today is the day I lost her. You know-?"

"I'm only trying to help you man, and that was two years ago. I know you're struggling but drinking is just part of the prob-"

"Bye." Mike finished coldly and tried to close the screen door until Jeremy's hand caught the handle and he held it open with some careful effort. "The hell?"

"Wait!" He called out and the weary soul stood still in his place with a questioning and yet hard-hearted expression. "I came to tell you that I might have found you a temporary job. It'll pay good enough to get you through the week and may be just enough to keep you in that house for another month."

"What?" Mike asked as he pushed the screen door back open and raised a brow at his bud. "Really?" He asked with his face finally showing slightly hopeful features.

"Yeah." Jeremy now beamed with encouragement. "It's easy, and it's like your current job! I skimmed through the newspapers and found and contacted a man named William who needs someone to watch a downtown warehouse for the week. He needs a night watchman and he's paying pretty well. Here." The younger adult rummaged through his pocket to pull out his car keys and then a waded up piece of newspaper. He shoved his keys back into his jeans and unraveled the ad for Mike to read. "See here." He pointed to the ad and begun to read. "Help wanted, great pay, need night shift watchmen to keep guard over a rare and fine collection of mechanical art and antiques." He handed the ripped slip to Mike and smiled confidently. "See?"

Mike Schmidt skimmed the paper until he found the quoted text, despite his eyes hurting from the light reflecting off the paper he read aloud and continued where Jeremy left off. "Need a guardsmen for five days beginning this upcoming Monday through Friday, shift starting from 12:00a.m to 6:00a.m. At Warehouse 13, downtown on Markstache Lane. Highly prefer one with experience or a recent job related to task. Offering $14.50 an hour." The man's eyes widened a bit. "Fourteen- almost fifteen dollars an hour?!"

"Yeah, that's four dollars more than you make normally at your job. Mike, you're already a night watch for a crummy manufacturing company; but with nothing to do for a week this is a great opportunity. Fourteen bucks an hour watching over a bunch of junk, its awesome right?" He elbowed the older guy and raised a brow. "Come on, how does it sound? I even went ahead and called him up as soon as I could to get your application in before anyone else had the chance! I told him about your current job and experience and he sounded very pleased. All you have to do is show up, do the work, go back home, and repeat for five days and you'll get a great paycheck right on time to pay the rent. Great right?"

"This is more than great, this is perfect." Mike found himself starting to smile while running a hand through his hair in relief; he might not be evicted from the house at all if he could just make it through a week of guarding a bunk of garbage, he does this all of the time. Piece of cake, delicious, glorious, money-making cake! He might just be able to get back on track with his life. Sure, the step would likely be insignificant but he felt the most joy he's felt in a long time. This was the miracle he needed, even if it was more motivation than getting out of the debt hole. "Thank you Jer. I don't know how I could ever repay you?" He pat Jeremy roughly on the shoulder and the man laughed.

"You don't owe me a thing man, you've been struggling enough. I don't think anyone in this dead-end town could see and feel the pain of depression that you've been going through for so long. I'm just glad to help you out of it. Candice would be happy for you too."

"Yeah." Mike agreed softly with most of his focus planted onto the strip of paper in his hands. He couldn't help but smile a little more from Jeremy's last statement. "Thanks a million Jer."

"You're welcome man, I knew you needed this and I'm glad William chose you. I know you won't let him down Mike."

"I've been guarding junk on the late shift for nineteen years now, this should be easy work. I'll see you around, I need to fix my grandkids something to eat okay."

"Just call me up whenever." He waved and was walking through the yard before he immediately halted and spun back around. "Oh, and break a leg!"

"Thanks Jer, see ya!" Mike waved as the shorter brunette got into his car and started it up, Mike then withdrew into the house with a contented smile, his eyes finally peeled away from the paper as he ambled through the living room. The biggest reason why he got drunk so often over the past few weeks was the eviction threats and bills piling up on him with stress from all of his other problems weighing him down. The thought of giving up or losing the girls, and having no money in general was stressing him out to the max; now if he could make enough money then he'd be able to get ahead on his payment and could get a better start the next month with less anxiety.

Finally, things were starting to look a little better. Just one week, only five nights at a warehouse with a bunch of crap and then he'd be able to rest a little easier for a little while.

Mike walked into the kitchen to see Bethany at the table with her ten year old sister Natalie, they had empty bowls sitting in front of them as they sat in silence. "Great news girls, we aren't going anywhere because I now have some work to do." He walked over to the oak cabinet beside the refrigerator and swung it open to take out a box of cereal. "Alright now, let's eat."

…

Mike pulled off the main road and drove down a long and bumpy gravel strip, his headlights revealed the huge dark building he was nearing and going to be working at for the week. The place seemed secure on the outside; there were but a few lights on in this warehouse and only one outside the compound so it was hard to see from the main road, a cage of steel mesh with a topping of razor wire was nicely enclosing the large lot with an automatic gate and lock for added protection. This job was all too easy for sure. The building was pretty big but old-and worn-looking like it was constructed back in the late eighties and weathered down by time, but spotting the first outdoor camera gave him much reassurance. It was hard to see but the first wall clinging device spotted appeared to be a newer-looking model, perhaps newer than the security cameras at his own job; that would be sweet. Easy work, good money; it's a win.

He drove up to the building and parked right next to the loading station for the big rigs, there was only one outdoor light visible and it was painting the ground a warm sepia color from the electric post above.

"Well here I am." He said quietly to himself as he turned the key and killed the car's lights, he then opened the door a little to get enough light to check his utility belt to make sure that he had everything necessary for the night. When he made sure he had his pistol, nightstick, taser, and flashlight he pushed the door open and stepped out to close it behind him. His eyes search for the entrance, it had to be close.

"Ah, there you are!"

Mike spun around from the abrupt voice to see a thin male that looked no older than seventy now walking from a car parked off in the dark a few yards away. "William Nicholson?" He asked casually. Coming into the light; this man was suited in dark pants, possibly black with a light brown collared long-sleeved shirt and a dark colored tie to match his business-like attire. The older male was very thin with his frosted grey hair slicked back by gel, thin-rimmed glasses sat along the bridge of his pointy nose and gave his sharp and slender features more of an authoritative character. He looked lavish, was most likely rich.

"Yes, and I presume that you are Michael J. Schmitz?"

Mike nodded and tipped his security hat. "Just call me Mike."

The thin figure nodded back with a smile forming on his face, he appeared genuinely happy to meet him and held out an arm for formal greetings. "Alright Mike, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Mike took the hand and shook it. "You too, I really needed this job."

"I was told that you needed it, you seem pretty professional in your attire."

"Yeah. I work as a security guard for a manufacturing plant, automotive parts; decent pay." Mike pocketed his hands and put on a light grin, just being here for the work had him in a pretty good mood; which was a rare thing. "I don't have nothing to do for this week so here I am. I've been working and in late shifts for almost two decades now, I know what I'm doing sir."

"Excellent Mike. I am in need of some professional help to ensure the safety and safeguard of my recently massed collection. You see, I have gathered many prized possessions in my travels and I am going to be opening up a showcase of various themes revolving around my particular interests in this town. It will be an amazing spectacle for all. … Now don't laugh when I say that I am going to be hosting an oddities museum, many special and valued items I hold belong together."

Mike didn't laugh but raised a brow. "Oddities museum?"

"Indeed." The man clasped his hands together and beamed more brightly by the security guard's sudden curiosity. "I take interest in things that many in society don't deem 'fitting' for many reasons. As a child I have been into the strange and the vastly mysterious and appalling, don't know why I am so fascinated by old memorabilia but I love things that just 'stand out' or pique an interest of origins and whatnot. I like uniqueness and items that makes one wonder and question, something new and captivating in this boring world of same old same old. As an adolescent I first found interest by the most unbelievable thing, that's how my dream of this museum came to life. Now what I found isn't a common thing but my curiosity and desire for such possessions grew from it, I wanted to know everything as to why it was made and what its purpose served."

"What was that thing?" Mike asked with a hint of interest though he wasn't that curious.

"Why animatronics. I was fascinated by animatronics and I still am today, it helps that I have a soft spot for animals. At least now I have the money and recourses to buy and take care of them. Of course the ones back in my days were not as nice nor as advanced as the models that were introduced almost forty years ago. The kind in my time could only move forward and back and were on wheels and small engines ill dull colors and sharp shapes. They didn't have the fancy technology that most do now."

"Anima-animatronics?" Mike's eye twitched a little.

"Why yes! Amazing machines I tell you. I've always had a love for them, the colors, the various types of animals, and the whole system of mechanisms that run them within. They are truly remarkable, they're the center of my collection. Unfortunately, they are now hard to come by with the progression of technology and advanced 3-D effects along with television and such, animatronics are no longer in production as far as I know so I've been looking for any and every single one that I can find to add to my collection. I have but a handful of robots and several handfuls of parts and memorabilia of old which is it unfortunate, but on the bright side I have good whole ones that shall be preserved forever."

"Uh," Mike began with a hint of nervousness but also seriousness. "They don't happen to-… wonder around at night, do they?" He asked with a raised brow.

Nicolson laughed lightly and swung his head at the absurdity. "Well of course not, they are all either turned off or simply broken; mostly out of order Mr. Schmidt. A few of them have severely damaged servos and will never be able to move even if turned on, but even in ruin their value had not decreased. If I were a restaurant owner then I would want working ones, but as a collector I merely want them to be seen on display rather than walking around and knocking things over. Now come on in, I'll be happy to show you my machines." He gestured to the door close by and the guard followed him with a slower pace.

It was sort of relieving to know that the machines were inactive, but still; he wasn't a fan of mechanical animals due to past experiences and the trauma of almost getting killed by one. If the day program hadn't come on exactly at six o'clock then Bonnie would have done something to him, he really didn't want to imagine getting stuffed into a suit of wires and rods as the phone guy had said the animatronics would attempt to do. The smelly and stained robotic purple rabbit had tried to drag him from the office, time was fortunately on his side and he escaped with his life. Then he got fired over something stupid the very next day. He was okay with that. But still, he'd rather watch over anything that didn't have fake eyes; or any eyes for that matter.

On or off. Active or Non-active. Fixed or Broken. Animatronics were not on his desired watch list.

"Welcome to the Nicholson collection!" The older man began as they walked through a single doorway on the front side of the building and into a dark and large open space room; it appeared to be a loading dock for trucks for the warehouse, a single forklift off to the side was the evidence.

Mike didn't see anything too exiting yet, just a couple stacks of unused pallets, several tall shelves loaded with junk that he couldn't quite make out, loads of boxes and cut cardboard, and scraps of metal under a few old lights that hung low from the ceiling. One of the few lights flickered and lightly buzzed like it was fighting to stay on, it gave the place a kind of a haunted effect. Like he needed that, the spacious place already looked dark enough with the low-watt lightings. What he did see was a dimly glowing exit sign on the opposite side of their entrance, it was useless; the floorplan of the warehouse definitely looked outdated and poorly designed.

"Walk right this way Mr. Schmidt."

The older man had gestured a large door-less opening right from the entryway into a bigger room, possibly the main storage place for large equipment and machines. It was poorly lit up too, all he could really see as he walked into the place was several long tables loaded with boxes and unpackaged stuff, all of it looked like it was either metal or plastic, or glass. "Any fix on the lighting in this place?" Mike asked as he looked up to the high ceiling spanning at least twenty feet up and possibly a little over sixty feet length and widthwise, the place was huge but there wasn't much like most warehouses stored; the lights were pretty high up but only three out of twelve were actually lit up and weren't very bright.

William came to a stop a few feet in and turned to face the guard with a light smile, he folded his hands behind his back and stood in an orderly position. "I thought you were going to ask. Unfortunately no, this place is set to be condemned after I move everything out at the end of the week; it's really old as you could tell and it's under poor maintenance. When I came here for auctions on some amazing and priceless items I had found an open lot and a wonderful structure at a great price, its right in the heart of town and the expense of it was in budget. Even better? It's right next door to the old lot that used to be Fazbears's horror attraction before it burned down, imagine that?"

"What?" Mike felt a shiver climb up his arm, the warehouse suddenly felt a little colder with his sleeves rolled up. "Really? No shi-, no way." He raised a brow and held back the need to curse, he was taken aback by the news.

The old man nodded. "Now imagine how many would come to see my oddities after a series of mysterious anonymities of disappearances and crimes that took place around the area? I do own several items of the Fazbear Entertainment possessions that I got from an auction, this is likely to attract a good amount of curious minds to see the remains of the restaurant franchise; but unlike the last attraction this one will be sound and maintained with safety and much more to see. And when business gets booming then I'll buy and expand my collection over the old barren lot that was Fazbear's and open a section dedicated to my prized animatronics. I heard that they used to be so popular with the children, so maybe in a few years the kids that have all grown up in the community will get to see the likeness that was once their joys and great memories of their childhood playing with their robotic friends. Great plan is it not?"

To be honest, Mike though that it was a horrible idea. Yeah, the kids that grew up around the franchise were now all adults but the past is a darker one that most remember. This guy is from out of town and probably out of state, he doesn't realize that most people around here have buried the history and want to keep it that way; especially from old rumors and the bad luck that was the old company. That's why no one owns the lot of the old building and why no one has built over it or even touched the debris of the crumbled place falling into decay. It was just a bad place with a bad rep. Kids went missing, animatronics went berserk, the main building burned down, a sister location went out of business, then there was 'The Bite of 87'; everything about the place and its history are better left in the past.

However; he can't stop this guy from doing what he wants, and this rich man was not the superstitious type even though a lot of freaky shit happened around the company name and property. Plus, he had a job now and didn't want to lose it out of being a complete 'crack case' as him and his buddies were called for sharing their experiences to people they lived and worked around. They got ridiculed and laughed at enough, but no one saw what they saw nor lived through the nightmare that they did.

"It's what you want Will, if the business is good then I wish you the best of luck."

"Ah, well thank you Mr. Schmidt."

"Please, Mike." Mike corrected.

"Mike then. I do believe that I shall be successful, it's going to take a good few years but I am going to take my dream and make it reality." He finished thoughtfully and turned to face the number of tables lined with his possessions. "Most of my things have been packed up a little early, there's still so much to box up though; but most of my things should be out of here by the end of the week. Wednesday will be the startup of the last packaging session so feel free to walk around sometime and get a preview of what will be in the showcase, there's many strange things here but most of them are metal or antique crafts made by unnamed artisans. Some are works or projects of engineers and everyday people like you, wildly bizarre but unique works of art and pieces of technology. I do own a good amount of oddities that are not of the metallic kind but they are mostly ready to be shipped out after I receive the lease of my renovated building."

"Uhhhh… sure, I suppose I can look around after my shift." Mike said with an uncomfortable tone, he really didn't want to see anything and just get the job over with already. "But I am security and I need to be at my post at all times until my shift is done."

Nicholson chuckled softly and patted the night watchmen on the shoulder. "You are quite a loyal and proficient guard, which I can tell already with such eagerness to your duty. Sadly, I cannot say the same for my other guard. The dayshift watchman is a little… how would you put it? The old man placed a hand upon his chin and looked up at the ceiling briefly as he thought. "Well he's a little impractical. The poor guy has only one year in experience of being a security guard and I believe that he may be paranoid or perhaps just staring at the screens for too long. He says things that doesn't make sense but he does a pretty good job and seems quite honest. When I hired him a couple weeks ago, the poor fellow was coming up with all of this crazy ideas and stories. It's really nothing too alarming so I'll let him be."

That was another red flag.

"Well, it's been a great chat and all but my shift started seven minutes ago, I need to go to the office."

"See, so eager and reliable. I have a feeling that you'll do well!" The man burst out with excitement. "But before we do I just want to show you around a bit and what to watch over protectively like a hawk to its prey."

Mike mentally sighed and rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get started already; he was not interested in anything mechanical and animal.

"In fact, we are standing right in front of them. And there's my collection of them, the man pointed to his right and turned to face the machines with excited eyes. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

Mike turned to face the wall and almost immediately flinched at all of the freakish faces, it was like reliving the old days with those big eyes, bright colors, animal shapes and cloth-coated metal frames. They were not too easily seen with the dim lighting but he saw them. The first he saw was a huge pig with a stained apron and a fork in its hand, then an orange cat with a bow around its neck, next a Freddy-sized green and white panda bear that had a zoo logo printed on the white strip of its belly, and lastly a white and grey owl with very big magenta-colored eyes. They were all creepy looking, well the cat didn't look so bad.

Here they are, the big pig you see here is Papa Pig from Papa-Pig's Pig-Out Barbeque and Buffet; a restaurant that ousted the machine when the business was bought out by a bigger company. He's magnificent and pretty round huh?"

Mike pulled out his flashlight and lit up the big pink animal, the thing looked intimidating with a creepy smile and large mouth. "He sure has a big grin too." Mike couldn't help but point out, it was very freaky to him and that big smile and huge frame made it out to be a freak creation. It would be better off in a freakish attraction… or the dump. Kids would flip at the sight of this ugly thing. "Kind of weird considering its kind was probably on the menu. And does it have to have the huge sharp-looking fork? That could poke someone's eye out."

"Yes, he's a pretty old model believe it or not but he's been preserved pretty well in storage up until I found him and purchased. The fork was a bonus but once in the museum it'll be fine, I don't plan to let visitors get to close to these priceless things. But anyway, Papa Pig is from a restaurant. Tabitha the Tabby cat is an animatronic from a huge pet store, I bought her when they came up with a newer model; fair price but not cheap. The tip of her tail is missing as is part of her left paw but otherwise in a fine condition. The next we have is Clyde the Owl. I don't know where he's from but he's made to make the children wonder I suppose? I don't have much information on him. Poor thing must have seen better days, its neck is rusted in that crooked position and the paint scheme is faded out and peeling by some bits of rust. Next to him is a zoo animatronic mascot that had went into disrepair and I had purchased it and refurbished it for my collection. His name is Tiny."

"But he's tall… and green."

"Indeed. But, that is what they named the real bear and based the panda kid-friendly replica off of. He apparently was pretty popular but took some damages somehow. His right side has a few holes it, you can even see the endoskeleton in it if you look close enough and the left cheek also has a hole. I was told its servos were locked and jammed together after being left out during a powerful storm and getting battered by debris, that's what happens when you neglect such magnificent machines."

Using his light on the panda bear, he couldn't help but feel that it looked or resembled an old animatronic bear of his past; the only difference was the panda's head was bigger and a little more round as was his belly. Still, it wasn't an eyesore like the owl. "Well, at least he's not too bad looking; not like the freak pig or the owl."

"Damaged or not, I love them all. … Ah, I almost forgot!" Nicholson spun on his heels sharply and walked back towards the docking station, he stopped right at the doorway and turned back toward the wall. "How could I forget Huskie the husky?"

"Huskie the what now?" Mike pointe his flashlight in the employer's direction and saw a blue and pale blue wolf-looking dog with dark blue swinging trunks that looked weathered and torn around the ends.

"Huskie here," Nicholson wrapped his arm around the dog's shoulder and patted it. "He is a child favorite, from a famous waterpark; Huskie's Artic Harbor Splash Park. Kids love him. He came with a surfboard but it was severely damaged in packing and had to be shipped out of state to be repaired. There's only two of him made and I own the second rendition. The park was successful and still is but they changed the name and mascot. I kind of wished they didn't but that's what happens when business change. Oh well, I got an animatronic out of it."

"That's it?"

"Oh, and I have another on this side of the room." The old man weaved through the loaded tables on the opposite end of the room and came to a stop at rack next to the wall. "This one is Tina."

The night security guard meandered around the long tables and pointed his flashlight at a rather small animatronic with multiple eyes. "A spider?"

"Yes, this little gal came from a popular haunted house but was sold to support a child in need of medical surgery but couldn't afford. A charitable act from one family dedicated to fright. It's perhaps the smallest animatronic out there. Beautiful isn't she? How about them all huh? Quite the collection." William said as they walked away from the tables and back to the center of the storage facility. "So what do you think? Great?"

"Uh… I guess." Mike replied reluctantly, those metal freak-shows were not even slightly likeable in his eyes. He was traumatized by-human sized furry animals before and still remembered how the ones who hunted him looked and even remembered their names. Freddy Fazbear and his crew of Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. A shiver shot down his spine as he stared at the new six animatronics bots in their friendly-deceiving poses. The old ones from Freddy's … they were gone now and none of these new machines looked anything like the old ones; well except for Huskie, he looked a little like foxy with the ears and muzzle but that was about it. This collection of wires and animal shapes were nothing but metal and fabric. The old ghosts of the haunted pizzeria were at rest, there wasn't anything to fear about these motionless machines on lockdown.

He still couldn't shake the freaked out feeling with those not-so friendly smiles beaming at him, those faces looked deceiving and he hated them. Kids, now they might have seen them differently. Mike thought he'd never see another one of these damn things again but was surprised to see more after many long years. Jeremy worked with this same nightmare along with others at one point a few decades ago; it's common ground that made him his best friend, his other buddy Fritz Smith was also an unfortunate soul that he met. This poor guy was openly ridiculed for sharing his story to the public of a haunted animatronic figure from Freddy's Frightmare Horror Attraction, Mike believed him. Well yeah he believed the guy, him and Jeremy came together with Fritz and became a circle of friends with the common background of surviving an animatronic hell. Sure they were criticized here and there; particularly Fritz since he was once a suspect for burning the last Freddy attraction to the ground though small evidence proved him innocent, but it's their experiences that pulled them together and they believed what happened was real.

Thankfully, the past nightmare machines were gone; every last one of them. Restless souls had been put to peace.

Nicholson stared at the prized mechanical creatures for a few long seconds before redirecting Mike towards the other end of the room. "Well, there's most of my collection of robotic animals, but I do have another one that isn't part of that set."

"One is not part of the set?" Mike felt his eye twitch. 'How many more must I bare to look at?' He thought to himself with annoyance.

"Down this way Schm-Mike." He corrected. "It's past this room, follow." He gestured for the security guard to follow him out of the huge room and into a smaller hallway off to the side.

Mike looked down the dark hall and shine his flashlight along the walls to find several small storage lockers lining the sides.

"Now this may sound crazy but the animatronic that I am about to show you has a… well… it has a habit of being 'misplaced'." Nicholson said as he motioned to walk through the hall.

"Misplaced? How can an animatronic be misplaced?" That was a red flag too, a sign that he didn't want to acknowledge since it reminded him of…

"I am not sure exactly but I do fear for my collection and I believe that someone has been breaking into this warehouse and moving away my most prized one from the rest to taunt me. It's no telling if they intend to destroy it first, I fear for it and for everything else here. I keep finding pieces of my other collectables broken and smashed, or strewn about the place like the very intention was not to steal but to destroy all that I love to prevent my museum from opening. I've tried to go back on tape to catch any intruder trying to mess with my valuable possessions; and every time I try and watch I come back to find that the recordings has been either destroyed, filled with static, or just goes out. I beleive the reason why i have intruders is because I am not exactly on good terms with a few people, long story. So I had a new top-notch security system installed and I am hiring you to keep watch over my precious collection. I only have a week until my museum opens so as long as no more items get broken then things should go just fine, if I lose too much more than I won't have much to put on display and that would be bad for business. If the animatronics become the next targets of this psychotic and disastrous criminal ravager then I would lose the main centerpiece to my business and will likely be unsuccessful with the museum. Not many out there favor oddities so losing any more of my most interesting pieces could be disastrous and I would have to end up closing the doors and after just before I even open them to the public. I cannot stress you enough how important it is that everything stored in this place must be watched over and protected well, everything here is sort of sentimental in value too; it's a collection of my childhood dreams about to become a reality. I am counting on you to keep everything safe and in 'proper' place."

Mike immediately stopped. Sure if the guy had some enemies then it would make sense that property would be destroyed to keep a business from opening, but one animatronic being moved out of place as a form of taunt? … Very unlikely. For one, they're pretty heavy… or so he was told by Jeremey. Second, anyone trying to ruin a business would taunt in a better way than that. And third, moving a single item from place to place to seem scary was just lame as fuck. Broken items, messed up footage, an animatronic moving; now this was sounding more like… well sort of like an experience he had so many years ago and not someone out to ruin a business. "Wait, uh… how do you know that it's not …something else?" He called out curiously.

"Something else?" Nicholson came to a stop in his pace and turned around to face the guard. "What else could it possibly be? It's not like their possessed or have freewill of their own. They are but mere machines with programs running them and nothing more and they're not even active anymore but on complete shutdown. The day shift guard says that he's seen one of them move before but that is impossible, I fear for the man's sanity; been watching the screens for too long. Don't tell me that you believe in ghost stories or anything of the paranormal sort?"

Mike looked away for a second but glanced back at his current employer with a sterner look. "Hell no." He lied. "There's no such things as ghosts and spirits and shit like that. I was just thinking that someone's… uh- jealous of your collection and is… just trying to piss you off, not stop your business… or something like that." '_Smooth dumbass. That was the lamest. Ever.'_ He scolded himself mentally.

"It matters not, my business will surely be ruined if the criminal continues to vandalize my items. Now come Mike, he's just in this storage room right here at the main end of the hall."

When both men made it to the main end Mike immediately noticed that the door shutter was damaged and bent inward a bit in many places, it was also scuffed up with dark markings and gashes of metal showing through the chipped up paint. Someone or something has been trying to get inside of the storage locker, how it was still in one piece was surprising.

"Here he is." William grabbed the door shutter and lifted it up with both hands and he smiled. "He's always in this storage locker for some odd reason; the furthest away from the rest, like he's avoiding them-... But that would be a silly thing. Animatronics cannot move without power. This one in particular doesn't even have a power switch, but it does have the circuits and wiring for some purpose. I haven't had much time to take a gander or do enough research but I will when it's on display in my collection." The collector chuckled softly to himself and faced the guard. "This one's too damaged to function and I was told that it was also a mechanical suit. A rare hybrid; one out of a production line that had to stop because of how dangerous it could be out of faultiness. An animatronic is inside when you look close enough but it's not fully intact. However; I can't unlock the tight spring locks that hold it together, and nor can I unlock the hinges that would allow someone to climb right in; it's far too rusty and damaged. I would try more careful and tedious work to open it but I don't have much free time out of my busy agenda. Perhaps in the future? Go, ahead; shine your flashlight and get a look at this amazing piece that I got only a month ago. It's in the main back, resting up against the wall."

Mike moved his flashlight upwards steadily and shined the spotlight into the middle of the room, he then moved it towards the wall when he saw sharp-toed claw-like feet on the edge of the light spot. He moved it up a raggedy metal skeletal form that had charcoal black fabric coating the legs and down towards the ankles, like burns or ashes sticking to it. A tint of olive green was then taking the majority of the form as he moved the light fully over the animatronic.

Mike nearly dropped his flashlight when his eyes landed upon the head of the metal animal that was slumped against the wall, its eyes; open, a permanent grin beamed at them.

His flashlight was fully over the aged and not so golden bunny, he stood there frozen in shock with his eyes wide and chills surging down his spine and into his very bones. No way in hell. It was once Spring Bonnie… now a rabbit of terror with a different title… looking the part as told by Fritz. This was Springtrap he was looking at; the murderous machine that nearly got his friend a little while ago, named for the guy that was killed within it; caught in a spring trap. He stared long and hard into those discolored menacing eyes; mechanical eyes that looked friendly but held so much malice within.

"This one is from the old Fazbear Entertainment Company, the only known surviving suit remaining of the dark history surrounding the business. An amazing piece is it not? Severely damaged yes, but still in one piece; mostly anyway."

It wasn't supposed to be here, Fritz said that the thing was thankfully incinerated with almost all of the Fazbear memorabilia; only a few things survived and were sold at a small public auction after the horror attraction burned down. Looks like his buddy wasn't even aware that Springtrap itself survived and poor William had to be the one to get it, how he hadn't been attacked yet was surprising but at least it being 'misplaced' made sense. He had to warn the guy of the haunted animatronic but seeing as the oddities collector wasn't open to ghost stories or anything of the sort, Mike knew he had to get evidence and if the cameras in the warehouse were recording then that is all he would need. Just one night.

"I consider this one my most valuable possession in the entire warehouse, so much damage has brought this poor thing so much character; a survivor of fire and the jaws of time of the once so great Fazbear's Entertainment. His ruin is art! He'd make an excellent masterpiece to put on display for all to see! I absolutely cannot wait."

Mike blinked in disbelief when he saw the mechanical eyelids of the deadly animatronic lightly narrow inwards but the body remain perfectly still. It moved so quick that he barely caught the show of anger. He didn't even know that the thing could do that and that fast without hardly gaining notice. Nicholson didn't seem to notice.

He stared long and hard at the thing for a good minute. Why was it just sitting there? Why was it not attacking? Was it waiting? Perhaps, two people against one mechanical suit; the odds would be in Mike's favor. Still, it was unnerving. Fritz said that it burned… but it was still here. Only its legs showed any sign of burns, the damn thing was fireproof.

"I cannot wait to get him standing, it'll take a good and thick metal frame to hold him up since his servos are locked up and rusted together. Can't open him up or provide power so a steel frame will keep him held perfectly in place. When I finally get my collection up, I'll have the whole lot of them together as a centerpiece of my entire collection."

A very slight metallic scrapping sound came from Springtrap, it sounded as if it was trying to move slow and subtly or possibly showing disapproval form William's wishes. Either way, it would be out to kill. That is why this 'thing' was moving from it' original place, it's haunted and not some punk moving the thing out of place for the hell of it. Mike turned his head away for a brief second to see that William was already walking away from the room. Of course he didn't see nor hear the freaking killer rabbit. Another low metallic grating sound had him whipping his head back around to see Springtrap now hunched over just a little than he first was when found, his head was partially lifted at a slight angle with those eyes looking directly up at him with such intent. Its pupils were now lit up in a pinprick white with a relentless stare, it was purely intimidating Mike had to admit.

He knew what he saw but wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. He couldn't be, his mind was not fooling him. William must have not have seen it himself somehow, he was still holding a big smile on his face from his supposed 'most prized' machine. Not all souls were at peace, this one certainly wasn't gone …but here… with him … for five long nights alone.

What did he just get himself into?

**...**

**Chapter 3 preview: They're Watching**

**... ...**

_Mike stumbled backwards as the banging on the door continued, his back finally met the wall on the opposite end and he stared at the wooden frame of the old rickety place slowly peel away from the wall. Snapping out of his frightened trance, the security guard went for his belt and pulled out his gun; he held his pistol close and waited for the murderous animatronic to break through his only line of defense. If the stupid wood took too much more wallops then he'd really be fighting for his life; that would be a bad way to end night one of this so called 'easy job'._

_How it would end?_

_He didn't even want to contemplate it._

_..._

_Without much though and relying more on instinct; Mike raised his pistol and shot Springtrap as soon as he took another step into the security room. The bullet had went through the animatronics chest and ricocheted off of the steel frame within and the guard immediately flinched as the bullet pelted the vent at his feet and put a hole through the thin metal grates._

_Springtrap stopped for a moment to gauge the man's reaction when he shot a gun at a metal animatronic; his response was not surprising, he almost got himself killed and eyed the bullet hole with quite a shock. That was mildly entertaining to see, but now it was time to get down to business; this man somehow knew of him and that was not going to settle well with him. Anyone who would try and expose him will pay, he already had enough trouble in the damn warehouse to deal with. Besides, he could have some kind of fun… _

_..._

"_He's running away? What in the hell?" Mike said quietly to himself as he watched the animatronic rabbit run down the small hallway like it was very afraid, it moved quickly and fluidly as a human would. _

_..._

_Mike wasn't sure if the poor lighting was playing with his eyes so he switched the cam onto night vision and jumped back in his seat with his eyes wide. "What the fuck!?" All of the animatronics in the huge dark room were all facing him; or their heads were anyways. All of them, even the dog-wolf-looking thing by the main end had his head facing him. _

_..._

"_This doesn't make any damn sense!" _


	3. They're Watching

7** Nights in Hell**

**Chapter 3: They're Watching**

**A/N: I hope you all of you are enjoying this fic as I am writing it, it's certainly different from my typical stories but it's refreshing for me and I thank all of you who favorite, follow, and even just reading. This is getting a lot of views which that alone is very encouraging. Th****e song 'Springtrap Finale ' is also quite inspirational for this story. It's by 'Ground breaking ' for those interested. Find it on YouTube! It's also downloadable for free. Awesome song. **

**Anyway, I've noticed a lot of errors on my last chapters and will edit them sometime soon. For now enjoy chapter 3.**

**One more thing, I feel like part of this chapter is rushed so I will go back and add more content over the next day or so and maybe more previews. **

…

"The main office is just down this hall Mike, you coming?" Nicholson's voice echoed down the small strip and this immediately tore Mike from Springtrap's lasting glare.

"Yeah, one second!" He shouted back and swiftly swung his head back towards the mechanical rabbit to see it hunched forward a bit with an arm out before it; as if it was trying to get some balance to stand. "I know what you are. I also know your name; a friend of mine had unfortunately got acquainted to you, you almost killed him you damned pile of scrap metal." The security guard flinched a little when he saw the rabbit animatronic twitch its head erratically a couple of times to his words, as if taken by surprise and not content with the revelation. "I knew it, you're definitely one of 'them'… Springtrap."

_" S-ring trah-" _The animatronic slowly tilted its head up at an odd angle to meet the man's eyes.

Mike blinked a few times when he heard a low muffled repeat of the animatronics' name, it sounded so mechanical but certainly a human voice was present given the undeniable undertones of negative emotion in the voice. It was pretty hard to distinguish between man and machine. The animatronic continued to stare threateningly with its head tilted to one side but remaining frozen in its position, one side of its face was in shadows from the angled light shining down. It definitely did not look happy, and the half-smile was not a friendly one with the combo of narrowed eyes. The security guard was still taken back that he heard a voice; whether it be his own imagination or real. "Did you just-?"

"Mr. Schmidt, is there a problem?" Nicholson interrupted and poked his head out from the office at the main end of the hallway.

"No!" Mike shouted back and grabbed the bottom of the door shutter and lowered it down a bit with his flashlight still on the still animatronic. "At least, not yet." He said more quietly to himself; eyes unmoved from the tainted golden rabbit in fear that it would make a leap for him if he was to take his gaze off of it for another second. Unsure if it was a good idea or not to pull the shutters down quickly or slowly to prevent an attack; he ultimately decided to just pull it down all the way at an even pace and hope for the best.

When he took his eyes off of Springtrap and pulled down the metal door, he heard more scraping metallic sounds like something heavy was raking across the floor or walls; it was moving around inside. Cautiously, Mike began to back away from the storage locker and kept his eyes on it for half a minute; he bravely turned completely around and made a swifter pace to the office to where he saw the collector waiting outside of the doorway. Thankfully no more sounds were made as he strode to the security room, or at least not that he could hear; but he had a dreadful feeling that there was going to be a lot of commotion before he leaves, if he leaves by the break of dawn.

"Quickly Michael, I must be going soon; it's past my time to retire for the night and I do have a meeting in town to sign off for my building tomorrow morning."

"Um sorry to keep you waiting Will, I was just… just uh… admiring-" Mike felt like he wanted to puke saying that. "Admiring the animatronic… rabbit you have." He was certainly no fan of freaky machines, especially the one that is basically the cause of the deadly job that traumatized him for years. Curse the things he just had to do to keep his job. It didn't help that he was tired of the ridicule, only a select few knew what he had went through and understood it so there was no need to sound like a crack-case like Nicolson basically labeled the dayshift guard.

"Ah, so you appreciate a wonderful work of aged artistry and machinery? You didn't seem so interested in the rest of my collection, but I can understand why you would like this one more." Nicholson nodded with a smile. "Depreciated value is real value. Nothing says more character than scars of time hmm?"

Mike rolled his eyes and huffed silently, "Yeah, let's go with that. The rest are more disturbing; bright colors, huge eyes, slaphappy faces, you know; that kind of stuff." _'Like a foul smelling and decaying puke-green-yellowish rabbit with tons of holes and half an ear missing is more appealing? I just had to see the damn thing for myself when it's not supposed to be around anymore. Always my luck. Damn, Fritz will not be happy to hear this.'_

"That one back there is the oldest one I have, also the most weathered down and stained by who knows what; it smells awful too when up close. I only wish I could find more information on it but there's hardly anything."

"Pity." Mike said more blankly and walked past the collector to see what his office was like, it was a small junk-hole like he expected from an old warehouse. It even had that age-old dusty smell. _'Great. Like old times… but worse.'_ It was bigger than the one at the pizzeria but darker and dustier than his current place of employment; it was also very unappealing and rundown like it hadn't been cleaned or maintained in years, dust was everywhere but on the desk. The walls were painted in an off sea blue that looks to be fading out and chipping in places, at least it wasn't littered in papers and pictures of kids drawings. There did appeared to be some form of paperwork neatly stacked on the edge of the security office's desk as well as a couple of pens, a digital clock, a cellphone, an antique metal fan still running, a new looking computer with an attached security monitor on the side, and a handheld panel like he used back at the old pizzeria. Everything he needed was right there and ready to use.

"You mood has become sour. Any problems?"

"Nah." Mike waved his hand out and shook his head. "Just ready to get my shift done and over with like always." He finished with a more upbeat tone as he walked up to his wheeled chair and took a seat in it before looking around to see cobwebs in the corners of the office.

"I do apologize for the filthy place. I took this warehouse to store my collection on a last minutes notice and rented it right on time, two weeks before it is to be destroyed. It was the only place big enough to store my collection, it was also the cheapest since a lot of my money will be going into the museum. Well, I do have much more to say but I knew that I wouldn't have too much time to go over everything here so I asked the dayshift guard to leave you the details on a recorded message. His name is Tony Fletcher, he'll give you the rundown that I gave him; the security tech and building are fairly big and may seem difficult to keep track of and continually monitor but it's not too bad. The security panel on the desk in front of you is where you can normally flip through the building's layout and through the cameras all throughout the place." He pointed to the handheld device.

Mike pulled his seat up to the old metal desk and reached down to grab onto the security tablet, he liked this; he uses one all of the time. He turned onto its side and pressed a small button and the screen lit up, then the full building's layout came up on screen in the bottom right corner. His eyes twitched at the size of the place and all of the rooms. "This seems like fun." He said, sarcastically speaking that is.

William chuckled to himself and patted Mike on his shoulder. "There's plenty to keep an eye on but at least I didn't have every storage locker fitted with security cams, it would be far too costly and too much for my museum; I plan to transfer the system after everything has been removed from here. "Unfortunately, this is only half of the security."

"Half?" Mike repeated with an eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, I have a few cameras outside the exit doors, and even a couple in the upper and lower vents; now the vent cams were the most difficult to install. In fact, I might just leave those here. It's an affordable loss I suppose."

Mike clicked through the camera system on the panel to find the vent and outdoor cameras but wasn't having any luck. "Uh, where are the outdoor and vent cams? … Oh and why do you even have vent cameras anyways?"

Yet, another red flag.

The older man pointed to the computer. "They're on a separate system since the place is so big, Installation was a hassle and it was cheaper to buy a smaller system for the outdoors and ventilation than to get a bigger package with the main system with instillation only going to last a week. The vents are pretty big for this spacious warehouse, even a full grown man could fit into them with ease and we have yet to catch a culprit so they were added just the night before for added security."

'_Cutting corners? You're rich, don't just cut corners… cheapskate.' _He wanted to say it aloud but only nodded instead. This man rented out a dark and shitty dump to save a few bucks, he could have at least put all of the security shit on one system; but then he wouldn't be able to save a few more dollars. He had the money to do it, why not go all the way? Now Mike was going to have to flip through rooms on one system and then hop onto another to keep track of sneaky intruders… or one insane killer animatronic wanting to creep about and get him. The security guard placed his panel down and pushed himself in his rolling chair to the side some to find the outside and ventilation setup. He clicked an arrow that pointed to the words on the monitor that read: System 2 and was instantly greeted with the side panel lighting up with four security screens for the outside and six for ventilation underneath them. He immediately noticed two small but long on-screen rectangular buttons on the main bottom; a light green one and a pale blue one.

"Well, you seem to have the basic layout for now. The recording is on that cell right there, the dayshift guard should be leaving you any with small details of his shift every night for added security measure." William leaned to the side to pick up the small handheld device and pressed a few buttons on it before lowering it for the security guard to take. Mike took the phone and held it upright as Nicholson pointed at the numbers. "This is my number should anything disastrous or serious happen when I am not here, keep calling if you can't reach me. I am rather busy at times, be mindful of that. You can leave a recorded message if necessary too." The man tapped a small button on the device and scrolled down old messages to the last reading; Tony. "This is Tony's message; the dayshift guard, all you have to do is double click it to play the message; it's pretty simple. You will find all of his messages here and my number at the main top."

"Anything else?" Mike added with annoyance, he was still not happy with the loads of cameras and the fact that he had to juggle two different systems to keep up with the entire place; a killer was in lying in and waiting to come out when the collector leaves and he was going to have to somehow keep it away from him.

"That is all I have I'm afraid, Tony has left you with the rest I trust; but I know that you'll do fine. You are a professional security guard with years of experiences, I believe that alone speaks for itself."

"Yeah." Mike replied with no enthusiasm present, this was much more to handle than his own workplace; so much to keep track of but the pay was just irresistible in the time of desperate need. If only for Beth and Natalie, he can't walk away now; even with that murdering menace still around.

"Good!" Well, I'll be going then. Get settled down and comfy, flip through the cameras to get a good layout memorized, and listen to Tony for instructions and tutorials. Everything should run smoothly so long as there are no break-ins. Easy enough." William finished as he walked through the doorway. "Oh, and one more thing." He poked his head back into the office.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, peeling his eyes away from the multiple screens to see William Nicholson at his door.

"Be mindful of Mr. Fletcher now, he's not so experienced but he's not been too bad for the two days that he's been employed either. He's an excellent worker and sort of an overachiever, he even wants a security job at my museum after it opens. It's just, he has these weird stories I find rather bizarre but too unbelievable, even for me and I'm an oddities enthusiast. Now he's only been working for two days but I fear that he's been keeping his eyes locked on the screens for far too long and may have been seeing things out of paranoia or even out of fatigue. So remember that. Walk around the plant if you need to at times to get the blood flowing better, sitting around for too long in this dusty and stale place might be unhealthy; that might have been Tony's reason of seeing things for this place is cold in these winter months and lacks proper circulation of air."

'_That's just great.'_ "It is sort of chilly in here." Mike exhaled silently now that he was actually paying attention to the cool room temperature, the place sure wasn't arid for he could literally see dust particles floating in the light of the dim lamp above. It was a little cold but not too distracting; especially with stress heating him up. But really, like he needed more problems? Besides, he highly doubted that he'd be hallucinating anything, there was more things to worry about than cold dustyass air. Like keeping the door locked. It was made of wood in his observation and its handle was pretty old too, an animatronic could easily shatter the old decaying wood with a good enough strike.

"I'll be fine." The security guard made a light fake smile then sighed. He was NOT going to be okay unless he figured out a way to keep Springtrap away from the office and vents. Fritz told him plenty about this killing machine and how he behaved and what lured him away. It's too bad there's no sound system that he could see in the security programs. "Really Will, I'm ready to get to work".

Nicolson nodded with a smile of confidence. "Off I go then and good luck. Have a good night Mr. Schmidt." He then walked away.

Mike saw the man's figure move by dusty window in front of his desk, he had seen the man leave from the main storage room and watched as his silhouette disappeared into the darker docking area. It wasn't s minute later that he heard a door shut and echo all the way to his office. His shift had just officially begun and there was a long moment of stillness in the warehouse, just nothing but utter silence in the dark place; it was eerily disturbing since he knew he was not truly alone.

The first thing the aged security guard did after the moment of silence was get up from his desk and head over to the door to close it, he pulled it closed and turned the old manual lock. Maybe the warehouse was locked up pretty well and pretty safe but for the security crew it was severely flawed, he preferred a metal door connected to power and able to be closed by the security system; not the way-old outdated security fit for the late eighties. His weapons and a wooden door was all he had to defend himself from Springtrap.

Mike pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair and exhaled heavily in frustration and worry when he sat back down at the desk. He did not sign up for this shit.

Putting his hat back on, he reached over and grabbed the cellphone and pressed the last recorded message and held the device up to his right ear. It was time to get to work, but he needed a little help to get started first.

The phone beeped a few times before a young adult male voice picked up.

"Hey there… uh… new guy, my name is Tony Fletcher and welcome to The Nicolson Collection!"

Mike lightly cringed from the guy's sprightly tone, he sounded like he was somewhere in his early twenties and having a good time at a dump warehouse apparently.

"Cool intro huh?"

"No." Mike bitterly spat.

"I've been working on it, Nicholson might just give me a job if I do well all week; I really hope I get it. He has tons, no literally 'tons' of cool and freaky stuff. You should have saw all the neat-o things he had before they were boxed up, amazing collectables. I even got to help and box a couple of things; well actually take out of a box to inspect and then re-box anything in great condition to be prepped for the museum, most of this stuff has come from most of the corners of the country! Imagine that? Super cool. Now I wasn't into this weird stuff until I got to look at it for myself; and I admit, some of it is pretty interesting. You should totally take the time to check out what's still unpacked when you have the time. … So new guy- uh … Mikey! Yeah, Mikey Shmitz I believe?"

"Nope." Mike said rolling his eyes, it was evident that this dayshift guard was a horrible listener. _'What an overexcited overachiever you have Will.'_

"Today I am supposed to leave you with the details of the new security system installed just a couple of days ago, it might be a little glitchy though; the people who installed it didn't try very hard and were quick to leave like they saw a ghost or something so not everything is wired right. Nicholson said that it would be okay though, the whole system will be yanked out of here anyways so all we have to do is just keep a close eye on the stuff for five days and then we'll be out of here. Easy enough right?"

"I wish it was. I had a feeling that this job was too good to be true and it is apparently."

"Now, there is a lot of stuff to cover but it's not so difficult when you play around with it for a little bit. There's plenty of rooms to click through and it's pretty dark in most places but what I do love about this system is a feature that is very helpful in this virtually lightless warehouse. On system 2 there's a program you can run, it's a night vision mode. Can you believe that? Sounds pretty great right? You should definitely check it out, really helpful I find it to be. Should find the setting on the main monitor, I would encourage you to try it out now and get used to it because it is very useful; especially in the main storage room and the loading dock as well as hallways two and three. Here, take a moment to give it a go."

"Night vison eh?" That sounded pretty interesting Mike had to admit, that would be very useful in watching out for a killer rabbit animatronic. The guard pulled his chair up to the bigger monitor and looked around for the settings. He clicked back on the screen of multiple camera views and found the two buttons he spotted earlier, one light green and the other light blue. He clicked the green one and the current room on his smaller monitor was instantly lit up in green shades. Suddenly drawn from the light he grabbed his tablet and saw that the top of that screen read: Night vision. "Sweet." He said quietly to himself. He switched the screen to the furthest hallway to see down the dark stretch, it was pretty clear and empty. He flipped through the rooms with the mode activated, he even saw the cluster of mechanical animals still in place; that was until the helpful setting suddenly shut off and he was looking into a dark interior with barely visible silhouettes. "What the hell? Really?!" Mike cursed aloud when he moved back to the second system to reactivate the night vision but a small and red error message popped up on the screen and flashed dimly over the light green button.

"Uh, so I take it that you had a good amount of time to check out the night cams? I also take it that you may find the night vision setting is limited too. Well… that would be the installer's fault, it doesn't work for very long unfortunately, its wiring is screwed up and has to be rebooted like every thirty seconds after using it. Same with the strobe lights on all of the cameras."

"You've got to be kidding me? Damn it!" Mike pounded a fist on the desk in irritation, just more problems with cheap services putting up shit for a cheap man.

"The button next to the night vision one is the lights. It's like a flash light on the camera but its wirings are faulty too and can go out at any time or flicker annoyingly like a strobe light. Truthfully, I don't like it; the flashing lights light up the faces of the animatronics here and it's just plain creepy as freak man. I don't like using it unless the night vision mode is in the process rebooting; which is annoying to wait on but certainly necessary. It also has a tendency to dim in and out after long periods of use too, so remember that."

"Like I need that too?! Fuck!" Mike spat and clicked the light blue button next to the night vision, he lit up the room with the animatronics and the light stayed on the animals for a good few seconds before flickering off and on sporadically. Tony wasn't lying when he said the animatronics were creepy in the bright light going in and out on their permanent freak faces. He watched the light flicker a few times before it went out completely and an error sign popped up over the light blue button; the two buttons both blinked 'error' in unison.

"To reboot them, all you have to do is double click and then a list of settings will pop up; then click reboot and wait. Simple."

Mike followed the instruction and rebooted both at the same time. "Great." He said lowly to himself.

"Now all of the vents and outdoor cameras are easy to watch over since all cams are on the same monitor so you should see everything without having to flip over like the ones on the small panel, the only downside to this is there's nine cameras to watch; it's still fairly easy though. I have quick eyes, maybe you do too?"

"Is that supposed to be an attempted compliment?" Mike retorted.

"Watch the vents carefully, there's plenty in the warehouse but none of them are running any air for the building's heating and cooling is out of commission; that's why it's so cold in this place and why trespassers can get in and move about. The ventilation might not work but there is a vent behind you, you can open it if you need some fresh air; it leads directly outside but let's colder air in, but at least it's better for your health. If there is the case that someone has broken into this place and is using one of the vents; then double click that vent on the main monitor to seal it, another downside is you can only have one sealed vent at a time. If you do get anyone in a vent then you have plenty of time to react and call the police or take matters into your own hands if you feel up to it; personally a little help is what I'll need but I doubt a break-in will occur during the daylight, so do be careful man."

"Of course." Mike said blankly, poking the vents on the monitor and sealing one at random.

"There's three vents in the security office, one above you, one below you, and one on your right side near the floor in the corner. The top and bottom ones are a couple feet behind you, you'll be able to hear anything coming from them. Let's hope nothing- uh nobody gets in the vents."

"Fuck. Why are there so many vents in here?" Mike then blinked and turned around to look at the vents that the man had pointed out, there was three. No wonder it was so cold. But oddly, the guy had corrected himself by saying 'nothing', and he must have seen the golden rabbit for himself then? Is this why Nicholson thought the guy was crazy?

"I have no idea why there's that many vents, it's a little scary thinking that somebody above or below can up- up on you from behind. Not that I'm paranoid! No, it's… it's just a little terrifying but anyth-anybody in the ventilation would… No, no one is going to use a nasty vent as a method of breaking in; it'll be too loud and- and-. Uh… don't sweat it." The voice started to break. "Really, there's nothing to worry about. Um let's see here? What to go through next- uh-"

Tony sounded a lot different after mentioning that, Mike now knew that something was up, Springtrap must have tried to get the guy through the vents earlier today. There was no way to get conformation but the nightshift guard had a feeling, but why was the man hiding something then? Why hide his experience? Mike was fully interested in it. Fletcher sounded so relaxed at first but now sounded like a paranoid schizophrenic as the thought of the ventilation, something had to of happened regarding the vents and a 'trespasser' and he may have played it off to seem better in Nicholson's eyes. The poor guy wanted a job at the museum but he was also ridiculed for sharing his close encounter. That had to have been it.

"Uh, well that's all I have for now. Nothing too exciting happened in this shift, I'm okay and everything's fine. See, nothing to worry about. … My shift is up in a few and I need to be going soon. I'll go over the rest of the features tomorrow, you have the basics in your hands for now and I think you'll do fine. If you have any problems then I'm sure you can hold them or call Nicholson, he knows a lot about these systems and would probably like to assist. Good luck man."

A loud beep concluded the recording. Mike placed the phone back down onto the desk and looked at the clock on the wall to his right, it was a quarter past one; talking to William and listening to the recording made time seem to fly some but now it was going to crawl since he didn't have anyone to talk to. The only thing he could do now was watch over his monitors and survey the hallway and the storage locker that contained Springtrap, he highly doubted that anyone would break into such a beat up looking place with nothing but junk.

It was Springtrap causing the problems around here, nobody else would waste their time on a place with pointless crap.

…

Springtrap leaned his head back against the wall in thought, the new security guard was keeping pretty quiet strangely; unlike the dayshift one that talked to himself a lot and freaked out with every single one of the security system's flaws preventing him from a perfect scan. The poor kid had been wallowing in hours of disappointment, just as he did without the system; like when he first patrolled down the halls with a pathetic little flashlight on his first day. He was more loud and klutzy; bumping into shit and he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

He was also annoying; very annoying. Springtrap hear every complaint or panicking yelp, I didn't help that the guy was a coward and paranoid individual. He took this advantage to have a little fun. If he could smile than he would, terrorizing the guy was very satisfying. Just a little trip through the vents and sneaking up from behind. It's been a while since he'd seen such beautiful fear, fear deserving for the annoyance he had to tolerate.

This new security guard though, the new one and first on the nightshift; he sure was an interesting one. There hasn't been a single person yet to automatically recognize the Fazbear Entertainment spring Bonnie suit, let alone him as the murderer trapped within. This guard… Mike; he believed he saw on the nametag, had mentioned that his friend was almost killed by him. The only man that Springtrap had even got close to killing in his controllable cage was that Fritz guy from the horror attraction on the night watch right before the place burned down nearly a month ago. No. Before that 'coward' burned it down. Yes, that Fritz Smith. The damn coward that would not listen to him nor help him when plead.

The rotting animatronic coiled its robotic fingers and a low resonating growl escaped the damaged voice filter. If he ever saw that guy again then he'd be sure to kill him, that security guard is the reason that he's in this trashy hell and about to be trapped with those abominations for many long years.

No.

That wasn't going to happen.

But- he couldn't leave the place, if caught then there would be no telling what would be done to him. He only wanted freedom, not another shitty and larger cage to be displayed to the public like a freak attraction. He did not want to deal with masses of people taking pictures, recording videos, asking questions, and gaping in awe at him like an animal at a zoo, nor be locked away or sealed far from the light of day for being the monstrosity that he was.

And if they discovered him and linked him to the missing children? … Then there would likely be a new hell he'd be going through.

It's a shame he's already set to be a main attraction again, days away from being bolted to a metal frame of steel rods and put on display in a stupid museum; meant to display as a piece of history to fucking Fazbear Entertainment Company. He definitely wasn't going to let that happen. He might just end up a freak attraction because of the new guard, this man knew who he was and Fritz; if the guy leaves here alive after his shift then… well then there wouldn't be even a slight moment of peace ever again. Shame for being a representation to the company that pushed him to his spring-locked coffin would- … he couldn't even bear the thought! There was enough shit bothering his enraged and tethered soul, he did not need anything else to increase his suffering and madness.

Pounding one fist to the wall in rage, the animatronic rabbit then took a moment to cool after hearing the thud. There was no need to draw more attention to himself, especially since the guy was probably watching this storage locker diligently, Springtrap needed to be patient and smart on this attack. He leaned forward slightly and rested his arms on his knees; he fiddled with his metal fingers as he devised a plan. It was clearly evident that this man had to die, tonight; but how was still a plot in the making. If he simply came out of the storage room then Mike would immediately catch sight and take action to defend or flee; as did the day shift guard earlier today when he was spotted and bolted for an outdoor exit for a couple hours. So much for wanting to toy with the guy like he did with the first, however; there wouldn't be no playing around with this one, it's just too risky to let this one go. There needed to be a distraction, just one long enough to allow him time to leave his room unobserved and make it far enough in the hall to block the only exit. … Unfortunately, the only real distractions that wasn't him were inactive unless-

That's it.

A low muffled chuckle came from Springtrap's voice filter, it was a stupid idea and yet an ingenious one. A little pain for a lot of gain. He was not so thrilled to start up the distraction but knew it wouldn't cause too much problems, even a mere minute is all he would need to get out and get the jump on the guard; he could even turn it into a quick game of cat and mouse at that.

Ah games, it's been a long while since he's had some real fun.

Springtrap took a coiled fist and rammed it right into the upper right side of his collar, a few steel rods that belonged to the compressed animatronic struck dried and withered bones and scraped over them briefly; sharp components abraded him roughly and painfully. An animatronic-humanlike pained mechanical wail escaped him and echoed loudly enough in the small storage space, the rotted rabbit then hissed and jerked about a few times in his spot on the floor; he felt very real pain despite being dead. Trapped within his own bones and in the suit had its disadvantages but it also had an advantage here with 'them'.

They liked the sound of his pain.

Once the sharpness of the ache dulled down; the golden animatronic moved onto all fours before standing up on his two legs, he ambled over to the door and raked his damaged fingers over the metal a couple of times to create loud metallic scraping sounds. This was just part of the plan.

One of them; even just one had to be moving about after that, or at least coming to life since the damned things loved his suffering. Hopefully one of the smaller ones would be active and go looking for him, they'd be no threat and easily distract the security guard.

All he had to do now was wait.

It shouldn't be long.

…

Mike removed his gaze away from the handheld panel for what seems like the hundredth time already to see the clock, it now showed 1:55 a.m. Mike couldn't help but sigh heavily and get back onto the monitors to scan around again. He had been watching Springtrap's little room like a hawk for a couple hours and had found that nothing was going on with the crazed killer animatronic, it hadn't even so much as make a sound for the longest time. If he was going to expose that demented killer then he needed recorded proof, he couldn't get recorded proof unless it came out of its hidey-hole.

"_Arrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!" _

Schmidt nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud and pained wail sounded from down the hall, he could hear the human tone intertwined with mechanical interference in the cry. It had to be Springtrap. Quickly clicking the cam on his handheld panel back to the hallway outside of his door; Mike stared at the closed storage locker at the end of the hall for a long moment without even as much as a blink of an eye, he couldn't tell what was happening back there but the animatronic rabbit had to be back there still. There hadn't been any sounds or movements prior to this sudden screech.

Loud sharp grating sounds then filled the mic on cam 02 that he was viewing, the scraping noises had chills crawling up his arms and his spine. It sounded as if it was trying to claw its way out. He didn't know what in the hell the deranged bunny was doing back there or why, at least he had the audio with the cam so that's some kind of proof but not fully believable without the star of the show making an appearance.

"What are you waiting for Spring-crap?" Mike said quietly to himself with his eyes still glued to the screen. He wasn't sure if he wanted the thing to come out or stay put, if only for his own safety; he didn't know how to fight or fend off a possessed mechanical suit of steel. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, his expression was not of fear but underneath his tough exterior was a racing heart.

He kept his eyes fixed on that one spot for a few minutes but there hadn't been any more sounds or movements, something was definitely up.

Tck tck tck tck tck tck tck tck…

A new light sound immediately had the man blinking and looking directly up at the ceiling, it sounded like something metal gently tapping on the roof over his head; it was too dull and quiet to be the vents. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment before glancing back at his tablet. Not a second sooner there was a flash of light coming from the corner of his eye, something was going on in System 2. Momentarily leaving cam 02, Mike moved to the side in his swivel chair and glanced at the large screen to see that one of the vent cameras and an outside cameras was showing meshed grey and white for a signal loss.

"The hell?" The night watch cursed with a raised brow and clicked the messed up cam and began to fix the lost connection, it took nearly a minute to get them both back online. He scanned the positions carefully with night vision enabled but could see nothing outside of the exit door on the left side of the warehouse and nor anything in the ventilation. With the remaining time of his working night vision mode; Mike clicked through the rooms and halls to see if he could locate the source of the noises, he pressed cams 06, 08, 09, 01, and then dread filled him when he clicked back at cam 02; the hallway.

Right in line of sight was a tall bunny shaped figurine standing right in the middle of the hall, Springtrap had snuck out of his rabbit hole and he was grinning; that bastard. Mike nearly flipped when the night vision went out just as the mechanical menace began to amble towards the office at a slow pace, he could hear the slow heavy footsteps of clawed metal feet tap the tiled floor with each step.

In a panic, the security guard jumped back to system 02 an enabled the on cam flashlight; he clicked it on and saw the light to his far left outside of his window shine from the hallway. As he lit it up he could see Springtrap just right inside the hall entrance; it was just standing there and staring at him through the window with the endless smile and half lidded eyes like its intentions were insanely sick. It stood there with the light painting it a bright LED blueish-white, it stood there until the light started to dim out and blink off and on out of the weak connection.

"Fuck!" Mike cursed aloud while getting out of his chair and shoving it back, he looked back at his tablet to see that the light had went completely. "Damn it all, I don't have time for this!" He screamed and took a step to the side to reboot the night vision, he clicked it and remained perfectly still to hear the steps getting close to his door. "What do you want Springtrap?!" He shouted and hoped to delay the animatronic abomination, it stopped by his door and remained there.

Beep beep.

The high pitched beeping sounds was a relief to his ears, the night vision mode was back online and Mike wasted no time at all to fire it up. A film of grainy green filled the dark screen of the hallway camera and the security guard's eyes widened. The animatronic yellow-green rabbit stood directly in front of his door while looking back at the camera adjacent from it, it was tall enough to almost take the whole right side of the camera's view; those eyes where fixed on his through glass screen. It knew that he was watching it.

Mike did not dare switch the view to another room nor take his eyes off of the killer that was literally separated from him by an old wooden door, it's like if he looked away then it would get in. He stared for nearly a minute with no movements from either of them until the camera screen suddenly fizzled out and lost signal.

"No!"

A loud bang came from behind the door, then another and another; each strike progressively got louder.

Mike stumbled backwards as the banging on the door continued, his back finally met the wall on the opposite end and he stared at the wooden frame of the old rickety place slowly peel away from the wall. Snapping out of his frightened trance, the security guard went for his belt and pulled out his gun; he held his pistol close and waited for the murderous animatronic to break through his only line of defense. If the stupid wood took too much more wallops then he'd really be fighting for his life; that would be a bad way to end night one of this so called 'easy job'.

How it would end?

He didn't even want to contemplate it.

The banging on the door abruptly stopped. Mike blinked but remained still, it was quiet for a few longs seconds and he could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He's never encountered an animatronic quiet like this one; one so determined to kill him and not turn away for even a second. Okay, so maybe all animatronics that he's seen in the past tried to get to him with the intention of killing, but suit stuffing wouldn't be as violent nor the same as plain out murdering with robotic hands.

Eyes went wide as the handle turned a little, then in one large yank the door was ripped off of its hinges and thrown to the side in a careless manner; the sound of it hitting the floor of the hallway echoed. There now standing in the doorway was the tall robotic form hidden in shadow with pinprick white eyes shining, it took one step into the office and its shady silhouette took an olive-almost mossy greenish-color; its eyes looked less menacing but were still freaky as all get out like all animatronics with huge wide eyes.

Without much thought and relying more on instinct; Mike raised his pistol and shot Springtrap as soon as it took another step into the security room. The bullet had went through the animatronics chest and ricocheted off of the steel frame within and the guard immediately flinched as the bullet pelted the vent at his feet and put a small hole through the thin metal grates.

Springtrap stopped for a moment to gauge the man's reaction when he shot a gun at a metal animatronic; his response was not surprising, he almost got himself killed and eyed the bullet hole with quite a shock. That was mildly entertaining to see, but now it was time to get down to business; this man knew of him and that was not going to settle well with him. Anyone who would try and expose him will pay, he already had enough trouble in the damn warehouse to deal with. Besides, he could have some kind of fun… like the old times; he pondered lightly. But then again… it was those old games that put him to where he was at now; killing this guy could actually be detrimental, but maybe not; he's already dead so what more could happen to him? Security guards aren't important people anyways. Bad luck or not, why not? Might as well make the best of the dump he called his home because the way he saw it; he was going to be trapped with trouble for a very long time. There wouldn't be no escape since the damn collector hardly ever came alone… unfortunately, plus there would be nowhere to go anyways without drawing unwanted attention. That has been his luck since his death and would remain that way if he was locked to a metal frame in a crappy museum.

"Springtrap." The night watchman began with a low tone, he narrowed his eyes and replaced his pistol with his nightstick. "You don't scare me fuzzy bastard."

Springtrap tilted his head to the side to show a bigger and more amused smile as if he was saying 'oh really?'. He rolled his large head downward and began a slow predatory stalk towards the officer. He hadn't gotten his hands dirty in a long time, he didn't need any weapons; he was a weapon himself.

The first thing the security guard did was step forward and swing the nightstick with much force as soon as he approached the man, a loud thunk noise was made when the stick pelted the side of the head. No damage could be made to the metal frame though. What a surprise? Mike tried to swing at him again and this Springtrap caught the guy's wrist and held it, the guardsmen tried to pull himself free but failed horribly.

This was fun. It's too bad there wasn't much time to be had with 'them' around.

Springtrap let Mike struggle for a long minute before taking his free animatronic hand and coiling into a fist, he then swung it right into the man's face and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Gah!" Mike hissed and covered his right eye, he had took a strong pop to the face with metal and it stung like hell. He was going to feel that in the later morning... If he lived that long. Before he could even recover a cold metal hand grabbed him by the collar of his watchmen suit and yanked him towards another fist, only this one was aimed right at the gut. A loud 'oof' of pain was made, Mike felt like throwing up with the blow; he was a punching bag to this thing and was probably going to get the shit beat out of him.

The hybrid animatronic shoved the security guard to the ground and planted a foot over top of Mike's throat, he applied much pressure and watched in delight as the man choked and struggled to remove the heavy force cutting off his oxygen supply. There was so much more he could do to this guard, this was all too easy, a game he couldn't possibly lose! Oh that feeling of victory within his sights him laughing, he laughed at the pinned guard and kicked him away roughly like a rag doll, Mike rolled until he met the wall; he was still trying to catch his breath. Drenched in euphoria, Springtrap cackled like a demented maniac; oh such fun after many long years of nothing but darkness and the dreadful silence. Forget being screwed up in the head, this moment of joy was worth insanity!

Mike grunted painfully when Springtrap wrapped an animatronic hand over his shoulder and dug the broken and wired ends into his cloth and flesh and forced him to stand up, he stumbled in the forced movement and made a quick kick to the robotic figure's torso as soon as the opportunity was given; he wasn't going to die without a good fight.

The golden rabbit barely staggered a foot back with its eyes narrowed, he did not expect this guy to actually fight considering the amount of cowards he had been surrounded by since his freedom of the room.

This security guard was even more surprising than he thought.

Enough of that though, Springtrap was more than determined to make the best of this game while it lasted.

Mike backed away a few steps, he felt heat radiating from the places he had been struck; he really didn't want to take another hit. He was sore already. He placed a hand over his hurting eye and grimaced. "Damn. You suck. " He finished bitterly and took another step back with the bot taking another step forward. "Deing on the first day of an 'easy' job is just embarrassing, you know that right? "

A loud crash out of nowhere had the animatronic rabbit turning its head to the window in surprise. It remained frozen in place for a long second before immediately heading out the door in a rush. The security guard ran up to the door frame and peered into the dark hall.

"He's running away? What in the hell?" Mike said quietly to himself as he watched the animatronic rabbit run down the lengthy hallway like it was very afraid, it moved quickly and fluidly as a human would. Fritz wasn't kidding when he said the thing was possessed, but why he ran after nearly getting him had him gaping; he was stunned that the killing machine turned tail and fled like a coward. He was so close to killing him and got scared… somehow.

Mike blinked again and shook his head to escape his thoughts, he ran back over to his monitor and pulled the panel up before tapping the screen and on the path that Springtrap ran. He watched as the animatronic ran past the main storage area and then to the smaller subsection of smaller storage rooms; specifically the one on the main end where he was first found. Springtrap had entered the small storage locker and started to pull the door back down, there was slight hesitation though and through the camera the golden rabbit had taken a second to stare at the main end of the hall and diagonally from the security cam's direction and towards the open doorway of the main facility; as if he was looking at the door-less frame with fear. It was a few long seconds before he fully pulled his door down and sealed himself inside.

Mike did not move his eyes away from the screen, he just stared while trying to come up with explanations as to why Springtrap fled. He did remember hearing a sound before the rabbit was just about to grab him, it sounded as if something heavy had been knocked over; a fairly noticeable sound that was almost echoing as if it had happened in another room but with open space. Suddenly piqued by this thought; Mike quickly clicked through all of the room locations while looking carefully for any changes or anything out of place, maybe the sound could be a reason as to why the animatronic left. He tapped the main room last since it was the biggest and filled with old antique tables that had junk covering them, surely enough he saw something on the floor but his eyes immediately catch hold of something chilling. Mike wasn't sure if the poor lighting was playing with his eyes so he switched the cam onto night vision and jumped back in his seat with his eyes wide. "What the fuck!?" All of the animatronics in the huge dark room were all facing him; or their heads were anyways. All of them, even the dog-wolf-looking thing by the main end had his head facing him. "This doesn't make any damn sense!"

Freaking out by this, Mike tilted his head to his left a bit and looked out the small window and into the dark main storage room; he used the light of the camera above to beam in there and make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

Oh how he wished he was seeing things, those freakish animatronics were still looking towards his window; even with their heads turned to a point that they could snap them off if they turned any more. In this light they were even freakier; especially that damn Papa Pig basking in shadow and towering the other bots, all of them were looking through the glass to see him sitting in his chair within the small dimly lit room. He was definitely uncomfortable and feeling a whole lot nervous than with Springtrap alone. He didn't have an automatic door for his office; just a flimsy wooden one, Springtrap had the courtesy of ripping it off of its hinges and removing the squeaky thing. He definitely felt a lot less safe now.

But those animatronics shouldn't be able to move at all, they're all offline or broken. That is if an intruder had broken in and turned them manually, and it could explain the sound; but it's too unlikely. There was no sign of break-ins from his camera and Springtrap got spooked and left, there was currently no explanation for what just happened. He prayed that he missed an intruder, if a criminal did it to spook him. Mike then flipped through every frame to see if he could find the culprit before he gets away, still trying to convince himself that the bots had no life except for the Fazbear Entertainment one.

And as his luck would have it … yet again, he was wrong.

There was no one, nothing but machines with deranged smiles looking his way.

Springtrap was not his only problem anymore, the shift still had plenty of hours left to go and he was stuck with a shitty security system and no door. It was going to be a long night.

…

**Chapter 4 preview: Remains**

"_What in the hell is wrong with this thing!?"Mike furiously tapped on the screen of the security panel as faded gray lines cleared away along with the annoying grating sounds. He stopped and eyed the thing closely when he saw a retro-eight-bit game form of Springtrap sitting against a wall in an old looking room; it even had half an ear missing so there was no denying that it was the killer animatronic. It sat within a small circle of red that spread slowly; blood pooled around it and the rabbit furiously shook as if in horrible pain, it shook and shook and shook in its place alone with a deep robotic voice spelling out letters that were almost too hard to distinguish. H… E… L… P… M… E… … … H… E… L…- Suddenly a timer appeared on the top of the screen and started at zero, then numbers rapidly started to come at an exceedingly fast pace; jumping from thirty seconds to four minutes. Minutes changed to hours, hours changed to days, days changed to weeks. Weeks… to years._

_As this timer sped and changed so did the robotic figure sitting in pain. Mike watched as the thing shook until the timer hit the fifth hour, Springtrap then became still for many more hours..._

…

_By week three the dead purple man inside of the golden rabbit scraped at his torso and furiously pulled at the fabric flesh, he ripped off chunks of cloth and then tried to pull at the metal cage as if he had gone insane…_

_H... E... L... P... ... M... E... _

_... _

_Mike watched in shock as the trapped man inside pulled at the metal wirings that held his bone jaws forcibly open, he could not remove them. Perhaps if he removed the wires then this killer could actually talk? It was a long shot but it could be worth it. _

_... _

_He could get answers._

_Or, he could die. _


	4. Remains

**7 Nights In Hell**

**Chapter 4: Remains**

**A/N: Yes, I've been gone for a very long time, months now. I apologize for the agonizing wait but this late spring and summer have been keeping me busy almost every weekend now and it's all thanks to my job, family trips, friends over, babysitting, and other issues regarding my family, also just the lack of motivation too. I hope all of you can forgive me for the absences, and future absences to come as the summer is the busiest time for my job as well as family activities(no complaints for that really). I did happen to get a good amount of time off recently and I have Goldude and their story Golden Skin, golden heart(should totally check it out) to thank for sparking the need to write again, as well as the early release of Fnaf 4, which I haven't got to play yet but can't seriously wait to . Springtrap ****Finale by Groundbreaking is also the source of motivation and the song is free to download as well. Find on YouTube. **

**Please enjoy this chapter, I was planning to push this event later until later but here you go. **

…

Damn it, why did they have to interfere? Did I get too loud when roughing up the night watch? I thought to myself in great aggravation, I forced my caged corpse to move, I rammed my covered mechanical fist into the wall before leaning the back of my head against it in troubling failure. I was so close to getting the guard in my death-grip, so close to getting rid of a huge threat while having some fun in the process. Oh what a mood killer, what a way for such joy to become so sour in a second's notice. But 'them'- 'they' were watching and I saw the malicious faces through the fake ones, 'they' could not hide their intentions from me. Those damned cretins monitored my every move, all eyes fixed on my being; waiting for the right moment to become active. One or two of them are certainly going to try and pay me a visit now, they always did when I got loud; whether it be accidently knocking something over or smashing stuff in fits of rage.

They really liked to punish me, for any reason for that matter.

Breaking the junk around the place was one of the ways to put myself into a better mood after hours of bitter silence, I used to destroy Fazbear scrap back at the horror attraction to alleviate a night of failure to reach the guard; days I had to sit in this painful and solitary confinement while two careless idiots wrecked the place more than it was already and fitted it to look spooky and shit like that with loads of junky props. If only the security guard didn't trick me, or rather use the animatronic that I'm bound to have that shitty noise following program; it's hard to fight programming in machines I've found out. If only the man listened for my muffled cry for help, that spineless worm. If only that 'worm' had helped then I wouldn't be still stuck in a worthless world of pain, a new chamber filled with unwanted company. The old horror attraction was such a better place; maybe not as big or as open as this place but it was home in a sense; I had nothing to worry about there and plenty of opportunities to get someone to free me or have some fun from time to time.

But this place, it's a little hell of my own just outside of my caged hell. I don't have the pleasure to go breaking stuff to vent off steam without paying a price by my fellow neighbors, let alone do anything for that matter. Hell, even just sitting still and I'd get an unwelcomed visitor just for the occasion. It's nothing new, I've dealt with them for nearly a month now; they'd come to remind me of my place and show their contempt. That's just how it was here though, six bastards to increase the torment for no apparent reason but to create more pain. I did deserve to pay for killing the kids but getting painfully killed by the suit and trapped within for many long years should have been the bill, not this extra every early night reoccurring beating. I hate it.

Oh how I really hated these animatronics, they're relentless.

Animatronics? Heh, Should I even call these bastards that? I found out what they truly were after first exploring the place on my first night of arrival, now all of their secrets stay nicely hidden in a locked storage locker on the opposite end of the building; right next to the bathroom. Locked up with chains at that. I thought Nicholson didn't believe in that kind of thing, yet he goes and conceals it? For what reason? From who? Himself? The security guards? Heh, I bet if they've seen what was inside then they would leave and never come back; no one would dare work in this damn abandoned storage facility ever. There's a reason why it's been abandoned. It's not so worrisome being dead, but the fact that they can actually intensify my pain… it is terrifying to say the least; especially now since I've had plenty of steel nails painfully carving trenches into my bones. Hell, I wouldn't believe what's inside those stupid robotic animals if I didn't get a glimpse for myself; I wish I never did. I didn't believe in ghosts either; until I got cornered by the kids I killed, but at least the ghosts of the children weren't as bad as these atrocities. I'd rather deal with the shame, guilt, and haunting faces of those children forever then be around my new tormenting neighbors for more than a second.

One or two I could handle on my own, but three or more… all of them?

I'd be screwed.

I still remembered the last time I was cornered, I took a thrashing upon discovering the animatronics for the first time in the warehouse. Upon first glance they were nothing but freak machines that were similar to the ones I used to work around; I thought nothing of them though and left them to return to my usual spot, then out of nowhere they attacked when I had my back to them. They cannot kill me since I am already dead but they did manage to put a few small dents in my metal frame, although their intention did not seem to damage me really. No. It was much worse what they had in store, they know how to make me suffer and I swear that is their intention.

But it's not only me they're after, they want anyone to toy around with. Anyone suffering at their hands would suffice. That's why the first security guard left; the first nightshift hire when we were moved to this hellish place. She made no mentions of the pig freak standing right outside of the office window, nor the close call with one of the machines that nearly got her from the vent below; her own weight along with the chair was all she had to keep it down. It left a decent sized nick on her right ankle and bled a little, she pretended like it never happened and quit for a pathetic reason like wanting an office job closer to home; but I saw what happened that night and she was very afraid. Shortly after she exited the building, I became their next plaything.

The pig did not partake in my thrashing but watched off to the side ever so diligently with that large two-pronged fork and mocking smile, that son of a bitch is the ringleader of this freak circus. I just know it. Its face disgusts me and its eyes glow red in the dark very often, perhaps a malfunction of the machine or shit. I swear it'll be the first one I destroy if I ever get the chance. The other animatronics have already tried to rip me to pieces, but that damn swine is always watching the show like its mere entertainment; there's no telling what it can do or what it will do when it's ready to make a move. I don't intend to let it get that chance.

It's just a sad shame that I am outnumbered and outmatched. Now I have a security guard to get a hold of before things take a turn for the worse.

I let out a low metallic growl. Why am I just sitting here then?! Eliminating one problem should be my current agenda; especially since the guard knows who I am and what I've done, but I cannot go out there yet. I squeeze my mechanical hands into fists, I've screwed up and now my options are few. They're active, I'd be the initial target since I'm the warehouse 'favorite'. Damn, I should have just choked the guy and been done with it silently already; messing up the security system wouldn't be hard and I could have pulled off the kill with no problems at all. My secret would have been safe if anything… now it's on the line with Mr. Mike Schmidt; or so the old man called him.

Mike Schmidt…

Hmmmm… That name, why does it sound somewhat familiar? … No, it wouldn't matter if it did or not. He cannot escape here. I will pay the price to ensure that, no amount of pain can measure to the stakes of being revealed to the world along with my crimes. I will not suffer another prison worse than this!

I made a move to stand, but remained in place instead of getting up. It would be best to wait just a little longer, at least long enough to see if the other animatronics get him first. I haven't heard any footsteps recently, so the guard was still in the office.

Just a little longer I told myself, if he doesn't coward-out within the next hour or so- then I'll finish what I started and prevent a fate worse than this suit alone.

If only patience were my strong suit…

… …

Mike had hardly moved from his seat since the encounter with Springtrap and the discovery of the other animatronics being possessed, it hadn't been a complete hour since then but the professional security guard was on high alert and learning his way around the two systems; quickly glancing at all cameras and vents while watching closely for even the most subtle movement. Thankfully, all of the animatronics in the main storage facility had turned their heads back to their original positions shortly after the mechanical rabbit left. Mike had not dared move except to scan the floors, he was even hesitant to use the lighting on the security cams so he mostly used the glitch night vision mode when he could and discovered that the machines have lost interest in him; well it took the pig and dog longer than the rest. Those two seemed more active, the pig was the last one to lose interest; it took minutes longer and that was frightening to say the least, it was after all; the biggest and the creepiest of the bunch. The guard cringed at what it could do with that huge two-pronged fork, a fork that was more than large enough to pick a stake off of a grill; probably could pick up two nice sized cuts at once.

Thinking about stake was making him feel a little hungry and distracted so he dived back into the monitors and barely ever moved an eye off of the lighted screens. He specifically kept an attentive eye on cam 02, Springtrap was the only one who moved so far; that he knew of. Thankfully, the possessed animal bot has been quiet and still; not once coming out of the storage room since the first time.

That was a huge relief.

Schmidt worked on the systems up until 3:13 a.m with no changes whatsoever, what did happen once in that span of time was some kind of chilling sound but without movement from the animatronics. The sound came from cam 06. Camera six is stationed right outside of the warehouse management systems room, the only thing visible from the camera sights was a padlocked up door; the bathroom door. A bathroom Mike couldn't use apparently. On the side of it was an exit door and across from the exit was the corner of the hallway. There wasn't much to see from his point of view but that was the only place the freaky sound came from, the sound could be best described as a knocking sound if anything followed by some strange growl.

It was that sound that made the hairs on the back of Mike's neck stand on end, but other than that there was nothing to it; just silence except for the slight audible buzzing of the old metal fan; an old dusty desktop fan that he swore up and down was the one he used at the pizzeria decades ago.

The rest of the night was going to be easy Mike thought to himself as he paid close attention to the cameras and vents. There was nothing to be seen in all cameras except for cam 01, 03, and 04. Camera 01 was above his office window and high up enough to see all of the animatronics; excluding Springtrap, cam 03 was inside of the docking area where the forklifts were, he could only see a few of the animatronics from there; mostly Husky and his backside and a bit of his right side, leaving a good gap through the huge wall frame to see Tiny the damn panda and Papa Pig as well as the owl Clyde. The fourth camera was adjacent from the animatronics and up high like the first.

Camera 02 was in the corner of the hallway outside of his office, cam 05 was the nearly occupied packing room, while 07 was in the cluttered Warehouse Management office next to his. The outdoor and vent cameras didn't have much on them and he couldn't see any animatronics on either of them so far so everything was running rather smoothly.

Mike frowned deeply.

It was almost too smoothly.

Something couldn't be right, one of them or Springtrap would have moved at least once by now. He personally hoped that the machines didn't have a night mode; being allowed to walk around. But that couldn't be right, they were broken… mostly it seemed. Out of sudden nervousness; Mike clicked back on the panel to check back at camera 02 to see if Springtrap was up to something, only he was puzzled when he looked at the screen. Something was there in the dark that wasn't there before. A silhouette or more of a shadow appeared to be standing in the middle of the hallway. Mike's heart picked up the pace as he stared at the small form of what looked like a child standing right in front of the storage unit that concealed Springtrap. "What in the hell is that?" Getting up out of his chair in a rush; the security guard quickly walked to his door and peered around the edge of the doorframe, he squinted his eyes and looked carefully at the shutters at the end of the hallway but he could not see anything obscuring the white pull-up door. Blinking in confusion, Mike moved back to his desk and sat down, he pulled the panel back up to himself and his eyes went wide. The shadow of the kid was still there, as if staring at the stupid door. But that couldn't be right, he saw nothing with his own eyes.

A small blinking light on the computer screen to his side went off, Mike clicked the night vision mode as it had been rebooted and ready to use. He switched over to night vision mode for the limited time that he had with it and stared hard at the silhouette that was still there, the shape looked almost like a small boy; it was easier to see but the child was still there. It didn't make a lick of sense to the guard.

There was no sound coming from the camera, nor from the hallway itself. This apparition… he just had to be imagining things but he knew what he was seeing on screen. Out of annoyance Mike tapped the child figure. "What are you?" He tapped it several times and it immediately vanished out of sight. "Oh shit!" He cursed aloud, not sure if he just pissed the child off or provoked an attack or something. Like that could be possible from a digital device?

It wasn't seconds more that the security system suddenly shut down, then the power to the whole building went out instantaneously.

Blackness blanketed the space around him, he was left in a cold silence.

"Oh hell no!" Mike immediately felt like he had a huge and heavy target on his back, his skin crawled and he silently cursed to himself as he tapped at the only thing that had any light to it. The security panel in his hands was still illuminated surprisingly, likely running on battery power and not electricity. The screen was black but it still produced a very faint light.

"Come on, work damn it!" The guard was getting a little frantic as the seconds pass by, he didn't have any way to keep tabs on any of the animatronics and the child shadow.

He had to admit, this was much more terrifying than his last job regarding the Fazbear Entertainment franchise.

Oh I was much worse and three times more deadly.

"Please? Please!" He continued to tap the screen and amazingly more light illuminated his face and the room, only the screen made a grating sound with bars of grays moving up and down the device.

Oh the agonizing time of waiting for a response was killing him, never once had he been this impatient, of course his life was depending on having the upper hand in this situation.

"Really? What in the hell is wrong with this thing!?"Mike furiously tapped on the screen of the security panel as faded gray lines cleared away along with the annoying grating sounds. This was definitely not the time to have the security system failing him now, not with murderous animatronics outside of his room with a mere pane of glass to hide behind and an open door just around the bend. Either Springtrap or the others could easily walk in on him and he didn't have anything to lure them away.

Mike stopped and eyed the thing closely when a small retro-eight-bit detailess game form of Springtrap appeared on the screen, it was sitting against a wall in an old looking room; it even had that freak smile and half an ear missing so there was no denying that it was the killer animatronic. The only thing that struck him as odd was the purple between the animatronics' suit creases, it had to be the guy in purple that both Fritz and Jeremy had talked about. It sat within a small circle of red that spread slowly; blood pooled around it and the rabbit furiously shook as if in horrible pain, it shook and shook and shook in its place alone with a deep robotic voice spelling out letters that were almost too hard to distinguish. H… E… L… P… … M… E… … … H… E… L…- Suddenly a timer appeared on the top of the screen and started at zero, then numbers rapidly started to come at an exceedingly fast pace; jumping from thirty seconds to four minutes. Minutes changed to hours.

The darkness of the warehouse no longer affected him, his sole focus became glued on the screen and the bizarre story that was being played out to him.

Time…

The disguised killer…

What was he watching?

As this timer sped and changed so did the robotic figure sitting in pain. Mike watched as the thing shook, Springtrap; or rather the man within Spring Bonnie, finally moved his hands up and tried to pry at the head. He had grabbed the jaws and attempted to pry them open; sadly he only managed to open it enough to reveal his nose down to his chin and nothing more. It looked as though the man was struggling to hold it open or pull it back more.

H... E... L... P... …M... E...

The headpiece then suddenly snapped back into place causing the man to shake more frantically, blood had splattered along the rims of the mouth; this explained the stains that he saw on Springtrap's maw. In a desperate attempt to be free of the prison he was locked in; the Spring-trapped man grabbed at the suit's chest and scraped at it erratically, managing to actually rip out a large hole in the upper chest cavity. He couldn't get anything else but a few wires and rods, nothing more from that spot so his hands went to his torso then to his right shoulder as well as a few other places; he failed to do much of anything but cosmetic damage to the Spring Bonnie suit.

H... E... L... P ... … M... E...

"Help me?" Mike pieced the repeated letters together to form words. "How?" Mike clicked the screen in several places but could change nothing, it looked like a mini-game but he sure couldn't play it.

The last thing Springtrap went for was his head again, he scraped at the sides and tried to pull it off only to receive nothing in his efforts, he was truly confined and wasting all of his strength on his futile attempt. The purple man finally gave up and leaned against the wall while still shaking, he remained there and shook until the timer hit the fifth hour, then his head fell forward and he became still and remained that way for many more hours with drops of blood dripping out of the eyes. ... Hours soon changed to days with no movement or signs of life. He had died on that fifth hour.

After a few days the machine started to show signs of movement, the golden animatronic made a hiss-like sound as it attempted to lift an arm, it screeched again when it tried to lean forward. Even in death it was tied to pain and to this world. Springtrap smacked itself back into the wall behind and shuddered.

The blood dried up and darkened as did the purple man's flesh.

H... E... L... P... … … M... E...

Days changed to weeks. Weeks… to months… and months to years. In between the passage of time Mike saw Springtrap actually moving as if in a fast-forward motion; such as in a movie being played at a high speed; moving erratically. He was now walking around, the possessed animatronic began wondering around the room aimlessly; as if trying to find a way out. This happened many times as did him trying to pull at the suit in attempts to free himself, every time of course; resulted in the same failure; Springtrap twitched violently at every disappointment encountered.

…

"Shit, how long?" He asked as he watched the years pass twenty.

H... E... L... P... ... M... E...

"I can't you, stupid game." Mike replied with annoyance as he tapped the screen repeatedly, he didn't have time for games that weren't really playable games.

Springtrap moved along the walls once more and a small 'thunk' sound could be heard as he stopped at each wall, like he attempted to pound a way out; again he failed and this time he returned back to his original spot and sat back down. The animatronic rabbit didn't move from that spot anymore after that, it only sat there and twitched periodically as more years passed.

H… E… L… P…

Springtrap did however; one last thing as the years started slowing down on the top of the screen. He once again tried to force the mouth of the animatronic open, the screen started to fizzle out a bit as he did. Mike watched in shock as the trapped man inside pulled at the metal rods that held his bone jaws forcibly open, he could not remove them but tried real hard to.

H… E… L… P… … … … … … M… E…

Perhaps if he removed the rods then this killer could actually talk? As stupid as it sounded, Mike was starting to wonder if he should do something to help this guy, it was a long shot but it could be worth it.

He could get actual answers and probably leave this place with his life.

Or, he could die.

"Thirty years?!" Schmidt yelled out of surprise when the timer came to a stop at thirty years, ten months, nine days, eight hours, and seven minutes and zero seconds.

…

The screen turned black suddenly and he was left in the dark.

"What the hell? …. AGGGHHHH!" Mike then suddenly jumped back in his chair with a frightened shout as a white clown-like face jumped out of the black and flashed the full screen with a loud shriek while fading out just as quickly. The security guard almost fell out of his seat and held a hand over his chest from the unexpected jumpscare, he almost dropped the expensive panel but managed to keep a good grasp on it. He dared to look back onto the screen, thankfully the black had faded away and the security system was rebooting back up. The guard let out a heavy sigh, he didn't know what the hell he saw jump out at him but it looked like a pixelated form of some kind of clown; only it wasn't a clown. It had streaks of purple underneath its eyes down to its mouth. It also had a red circle on each side of the cheek. It was also very thin and took on a happy; but sad like appeal to its character. It was starting to seem like the puppet thing Jeremey talked about a lot.

Seconds after, lights in the warehouse started to come back on; most of them were dim but at least the security guard was not in total darkness anymore.

That was something to ponder on about but the whole game-less mini-game was even more disturbing and interesting. Did all of that really happen to the murderer? Was that how he died? Thirty years I a room? There were answers he needed to the questions, but he certainly wasn't going out of the office to find out. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder; all that time he heard 'Help me', he assumed it was the killer trapped in the animatronic calling out and it had to be. Just looking at the maimed figure and the blood while it was still around… there was no doubt about it. Springtrap was the purple man; a trapped corpse and soul in a suit of steel, stuck in this world and apparently still in very real pain. "Thirty years." He said quietly to himself. _'Thirty years of torture. Could someone like that really deserve such punishment?' _Sure the guy killed those innocent kids and deserved to die for doing so… but how much was too much? He remembered well of how the guy died; as explained by Fritz, but if this vision was true and was indeed a part of the puzzle then it would explain why the soul was still at unrest and tormenting anyone that it could get a hold of. The cycle was still going, the bad history of Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment would continue until it was put to an end, so long as the murderer's soul was at unrest and stuck; then the cycle would continue until he is put to rest or content.

Mike ran a hand through his hair, careful not to knock the hat off of his head. This was a pretty big deal. Everything that tormented him and his friends all derive from one restless soul in this warehouse, one possessed animatronic that has cruel intentions to anyone. Why? He could only assume that the killer was an asshole, but there had to be more to it. Fritz told him of a time when Springtrap had stopped right in front of the office window and stared at him for so long, he then proceeded to the doorway and groaned lightly from the spot; almost hesitant to enter the office. It seemed almost like a cry for help but Fritz was scared shitless and cursed at the thing, even going so far as to throw one of the plush toys at it in hopes of getting it to go away. He used the child's laughter on the intercom in a room close by and the animatronic left to go towards the noise, but it didn't move so fast and it almost sounded like it was trying to resist the need to head to the next room. Fritz left out the exit and took his only chance to escape, only returning back for the remainder of the week to keep anyone else from making a terrible mistake and becoming a target to a killer machine. He at least knew what he was doing.

After that night, Springtrap was much more hostile for the rest of that week. Fritz barely survived the last night, right before the building caught on fire. So many times did the killer machine nearly get him, he was lucky to get out of there alive.

There has to be more to it than just wanting to kill. He can speak though it's hard to decipher. He also is afraid or intimidated by these other animatronics that may as well be possessed. And last but not least, he wants help whether he'd admit it or not.

"What in the hell am I going to do?" Mike leaned back up in his chair and the security system on the panel rebooted; it soon came back online and his blue eyes caught a glimpse of the door shutters at the main end of the hallway. His heart skipped a beat and he remained still from what disturbed him, the door… it was open. He had no time to react when an animatronic hand swiftly clasped onto the collar of his uniform and yanked him right out of the seat, he dropped the security panel and it clattered to the floor. It was so unexpected and too quick to react to. He was forced up onto his feet and then slammed right into the nearest wall with his left arm twisted around his back in a careless manner, he gasped when he collided into the dusty peeling wall. He crooked his head to the side just enough to see what he really didn't want to see, Springtrap standing close by with those menacing animatronic eyes glaring at him. The psychotic killing machine let out a loud ear-piercing shriek next to his ear, letting Mike have the smell of death coming from the rotted fabric mouth.

Mike wanted to puke from the putrid smell of dusty roadkill, it wasn't too strong but it was potent enough to make his stomach flip. He never saw or even heard the machine coming, he was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot about watching the monitors; which were occupied with a ridiculous unplayable game. His own carelessness is going to get him killed. No, he can't die yet, not until he ended the cycle so that no one else would end up like the murdered children, dead, or the laughing stock of the neighborhood. Not again. No one else had to die.

Then there's Nat and Beth... Parentless.

"Get… the hell… off of me!" Mike forced himself to spin around having his arm scraped up and twisted painfully from the animatronics' grasp, he freed himself with a little price to pay. Once free he immediately took a few steps back and held his pained limb. The killer only stared back with a high-pitched static-like screech escaping the voice filter. "Dammit I'm gonna go deaf because of you." Mike complained as he brought both arms up to his ears from the irritating and head splitting sound, he got an instant headache from the sound. It was the least of his worries though, getting the machine to 'not kill him' was the first priority. How he was going to do that was still a plan in progress. There was little time to think, little time to act and do anything with Springtrap beginning a slow heavy amble towards him.

'_Think damn it!' _He ultimately couldn't think of any solution with the approaching murderer except for the taser, it was all he had that could possibly stop Springtrap; or so he hoped. But before he could even reach for the device on his belt, the animatronic halted movement and immediately turned tail and ran out of the office.

'_What?!'_

…

Why now of all times? Damn them.

He hissed lowly to himself. Out of the corner of his animatronic eye he saw that Papa Pig and Tiny were missing; the two largest animatronics out of all of them were missing out of place, roaming around and ready to screw up with his plans yet again. If it had been one large one with any other smaller one then he wouldn't have been so inclined to flee, he can't handle two large ones; he's already tried. It's too risky.

Mike Schmidt… was too lucky. He was going to get away.

No… the shift wasn't over just yet, he just needed a little more time.

…

…

"Come back here! Why in the hell are you running away again?!" The determined security guard bolted after Springtrap, it made no sense for a killing machine to just up and run like it was fearful right at it was about to get him. Not again. This animatronic bastard had some kind of connection to the others. "Hey?!" Mike immediately came to a halt when the decaying Golden Bonnie came to a stop only feet from its rabbit hole and turned around slowly on its claw-like feet. The machine tilted its head downward as it faced him with its tiny white animatronic eyes beaming from the shells of the stained and discolored orbs; it never failed to look freaking creepy and insane the night watchmen had to admit. Low huffing and static sounds came from the animatronic hybrid. It was at this moment that Mike had realized what a dumbass he was for running after something that can't die but can easily kill him, there wasn't much he had on him to defend himself from a heavy metal monster with killing capabilities.

Springtrap was quite surprised by this gutsy guard, this would perhaps be the first to actually chase after him and ever leave out of the comforts of the protective office too; not even the other guards did that, not even the one from the horror attraction. They didn't dare even so much as peer out the door. This guy was either looking for trouble or just out right dumb as a rock, there were so many ways to use this man's own stupidity to kill him; so many ways that he was having a hard time trying to choose. But interestingly enough, the guardsmen wasn't backing down nor retreating after noticing his own folly; he only stood in place and moved one hand onto his handheld taser for some kind of line of defense. He appeared to be hesitant to withdraw it from his belt, probably trying not to provoke an attack. This was very interesting… but if he was going to kill the man then he'd have to make it quick, 'they'… they were moving again; he could hear them from the main storage very well even if the watchman couldn't.

"Hey! Yeah, you bucket of bones and wires!" Mike demanded attention with a hint of annoyance and carelessness despite the real fear that he shoved down and mostly out of mind. He really should be retreating or backing away at least but he had to know if it was true; if what Fritz thought he saw was real, the killer was never found but apparently used a suit in the old mysteries of Fazbear Entertainment past. He was told by one of his buddies that the thing was possessed by the killer and had a body trapped within from the suit's faulty spring locks that killed them. Then there was that very strange retro gaming video that just up and popped up on his monitor for no apparent reason, a man died in that suit and had been stuck inside of it for a few decades. Then there was that message he picked up from the game's audio. _'Help Me.'_ Was that the purple man calling out? "Are you really in there? The child murderer? … Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? 1987 ring a bell?"

Springtrap tilted his head up and to the side a bit, if he could smile on his own then he would be from the guard's particular question. He had to give this guy some credit, he knew more than he thought he did.

"_It's… me."_

"The fuck? Did you… just talk?" _'Again?'_ Mike asked with his mouth agape and eyes fixed entirely on Springtrap, he held his flashlight close but kept it off to not provoke. This 'thing' understood his question and answered the demand like any normal person would. It was the murderer. His eyes widened when Springtrap slipped his fingers over its bottom row of teeth and the bottom of his jaw with one animatronic hand and used his other to grab the roof of his animatronic mouth, he watched as the killer machine pulled his mouth open slowly; as if he was trying to pull an actual tightly closed spring trap apart. He could hear light screeching sounds as the aged metal frame grated against other wires and gears in the process, it may have been a little rusted but he couldn't quite tell in the faint light.

Mike's jaw dropped as the animatronic pulled the head part to reveal what looked like a skull sitting inside, two animatronic eyes rested in the eye sockets and continued to glow. He did not need to use the flashlight to see the particular shape that could only be described as the shape of a human skull cradled in a shell of covered steel in the dim light of the hallway's window to the main storage room. Chills ran up his spine as he stared at the faintly lit head of the corpse. Fritz definitely wasn't lying; there was a person inside and it was no hallucination. His friend would freak if he knew the truth, someone had died inside and possessed the mechanical animal; it was the killer. The guard let his posture slack some but kept one hand on his belt and taser, it was probably the only item he had to keep the robotic thing in check; he could only hope that it's endoskeleton within could be overridden with juice to stall the major components and temporarily halt functionality and slow the killer. "So you are the murderer huh?" He asked carefully and casually to try and keep himself off of the thing's current shitlist, he still remembered the little beating he took an hour ago so he didn't want another. "I suppose the evidence is there then, but still." Mike paused for a second and looked down at the floor with an empty gaze for a few moments before bringing his eyes back up to the remains of a man that had thick rods embedded into bone. "You're trapped in there aren't you?"

Springtrap did not immediately reply as he thought the possessed animatronic would but those piercing glowing eyes did stay fixed on him.

There was a body in there and it had to be the man he saw in that suit on the game, the reply was not imaginary; metallic and low but definitely human. Mike's stomach nearly did a 360 when his eyes landed on two of the thickest metal rods that jutted through the jaws of the skeletal head and right through the bone at that, the skull's mouth could barely open but a mere inch at best with the iron and even the slightest movement of the animatronic had the rods sliding in and out of place, creating a scraping sound that made his own teeth hurt. A few red wires ran up the sides of his face and appeared to be connected to the animatronic eyes that appeared to be lodged well into the skull's eye sockets, it wasn't pretty. What could be even more disturbing was all of the stains and what looked to be chips of mummified flesh clinging to the skull in many places, that would explain the horrible smell. There was a whole body in there and it was likely mangled and permanently meshed with wires, steel bolts and nails, and cogs and gears too. It's no wonder why he shook so much and tore at the metal frame that had been crushing him from within. The pain… he couldn't even begin to imagine. The game he saw on that monitor… the last game Fritz said he played a little while ago at the horror attraction… it was beginning to make sense now.

The kid's shadowy appearance though, it still didn't connect right but it had something to do with Springtrap. And quite possibly the guys' death in the suit.

This form before him was the murder's fate, the truth. The twisted truth of one who doesn't deserve pity, but has it anyways. Mike admitted to himself, somehow a child murderer gained pity from him; the stroke of justice seemed fair and yet not at the same time. It's no wonder the purple man cried out for help in the mini-game, such unfathomable pain until his passing. Then to be trapped and tied to his prison for over three decades?

What was fair? What was just? Mike never contemplated these things before because he used to not give a damn, but this entity in front of him was tied to the fall of the franchise and the horrible history connected to it.

Mike blinked suddenly when Springtrap let go of his maw and the mouth instantly snapped shut over his remains, he did not expect that kind of reaction from a dumb security guard. Of course he was trapped, everything about the suit was drilled into the very fibers of his corpse; he couldn't be free of it. He's tried but has yet to escape from his hellish prison, ever since he had woken up within; he has been held in pace by his mechanical coffin and unable to rest. Oh how he wished so strongly to be free of the endless pain and nuisance keeping him in place and from peace, freedom was but a wish he couldn't have.

Schmidt didn't get a reply like he had hoped; nothing but a long and freakish stare, but the guard was going to continue to prod for information. Why? For one; it was quite interesting to say the least in his boringass life, and two; it was responsive unlike the possessed animatronics from Freddy's pizzeria. The others only moaned in agony and tried to get him to stuff him into a suit; and even after trying to talk nicely to the machines peering into his office, Bonnie and Chica 'loved' to get close to him and sound their pain. At the time he didn't understand why they sounded so grotesquely human, it took many years and getting to know Jeremy and Fritz to come up with some decent answers; only a mere month ago he had met and made friends with Fritz that shared a fairly similar experience as him just a few weeks before they met.

Now here he was with the perpetrator to fill in the blanks and likely die while doing so, it's always his horrible luck.

Just a month ago that he learned of the truth of a killer and kids involved around the animatronics; this made sense of the Fazbear Entertainment Franchise falling and the animatronics erratic behavior, as well as why the robotic animals were stained around the eyes and teeth and stunk horribly at the stupid pizza place.

It's the reason he lost his job. Not that he cared to get fired, it was more of a relief if anything back then; no more worrying about dying horribly.

Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and some kind of puppet thing that he's never seen before until the mini-game; were supposedly possessed by the dead children from the weirdass games Jeremy had after getting his shift switched and apparently Fritz, who had some strange but similar mini-games during his shift of them dying by the hands of a man in purple with kids hiding behind animatronic masks. Now the Fazbear animatronic crew with their odd murderous behaviors; made some damn sense! With kids… it seemed likely for their unrest behaviors and need to punish and or show their anger and sorrow; kids are young and well… kids, naïve and blunt on how they feel. But Springtrap? It seemed to actually listen with some moderate intelligence, this was a deceased man he was speaking to. 'He' was the man in purple, 'He' killed them and 'He's' the reason why him and his friends went through animatronic hell. But- 'He's' also the reason that he met his two best friends in the whole damn world who knows the kind of shit they went through and survived. That was one thing to be grateful for from this psychotic killing bastard.

Killing the kids though? He deserved his prison. Or at least a thirty-year sentence seemed appropriate enough. But… what was the motive? Why?

"Trapped? It's the reason you're still here isn't it? Those kids… why did you kill them? … …" He got nothing but a twitch from the suit. "Come on? … … … Damn it!" Mike clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Just speak you psychotic child killing son of a bitch!" Mike finally got a response but it was of the negative kind, a loud and ear-piercing mechanical hiss escaped the old and worn-out animatronic rabbit; it hunched forward in its screech and tilted its head to the side a little in a manic manner.

Enough with the great reveal, there wasn't really much to be seen; or in his opinion at least. It was amusing to see the shock of the guardsmen but he wasn't overly surprised as he thought the security guard would be. Shame. He at least expected the guy to leave immediately as he was adjusting the headpiece of the mechanical suit, and even after that thrilling shriek, but no; Mike appeared steadfast and firm in his position as if still wanting more answers.

Idiot. But oddly admired for the guts. This was the only encounter with a person that he had sort of a conversation with since before his death and mechanical ensnarement.

A conversation would be a waste of time though, he was surprised that his reveal and Mike's loud demands didn't already alert the other animatronics of their positions and commotion. They'd be found soon enough, it was time to get to work and kill the man while he had him within a short distance. Springtrap was already out of patience and thoroughly annoyed, he didn't have to answer to this stupid guard and he didn't have to waste his time revisiting the past that was well left behind. Besides, it was painful enough to say virtually anything despite being dead; discouraging any kind of speech. The rods in his jaws prevented him from speaking clearly even though he no longer had a tongue or vocal cords; even his very soul was muffled by the cursed suit. He hated his grand mistake and his tight prison chamber that limited him, he was pissed off more that the security guard practically called him crazy. There was only one thing worth saying.

"_Iht's tihme to -iie."_

Even muffled he knew what he heard was 'It's time to die', this was a reply that he didn't want to hear. "Wait I'm not finished!" Mike immediately demanded.

Springtrap made a step forward and just as quickly came to a halt as the security guard asked him a particular question.

"You were crying for help weren't you?" The possessed machine ceased its movements almost immediately. "In the retro mini-game right?"

Springtrap knew not the meaning of that but was surprised to say the least.

"Weren't you?"

He almost wanted to answer, almost. After all he did try; once freed of the sealed room, his cry went on deaf ears though. His voice filter could not be loud enough behind a thick glass frame and nor was there any ears to hear him scream out in his last living hours at the restaurant. It wouldn't matter now anyways.

"While sealed away in that room you plead for help, you even ripped at the animatronic body in your last hours in an attempt to be free but could barely manage to pull out a few chunks of fabric. There was too much blood loss to free yourself, and you probably couldn't even at full strength. Not on your own. Even years after; you still failed to escape the suit and the room, you continued to for so long until you finally gave up. Fritz told me that he heard moaning and that it sounded almost like a plea, but your last approach towards him proved otherwise. You said 'Help Me' didn't you?"

How did he know that? There was no one at the damn restaurant in his passing hours so how could anyone possibly know that? But it was true, he didn't know why he would ask for help with no one around but still begged for mercy and freedom. Perhaps it was just something appropriate and practical to shout in wanting deliverance from the jaws of death and pain? There was nothing on his mind at the time when he was dying, nor for many weeks and years afterwards. He only wanted the torment to end. He had almost forgotten the ordeal itself with the agonizingly slow passage of time. He tried to tell Fritz, like that worked out well?

"I can help you."

Now those words were interesting. But the man really wouldn't, no one would help a child killing psychopath.

"Or I can at least try. I can try and free you." The man added. "That's what you want right?" The man asked with a rather serious tone.

Yes.

But no.

This was the first guard that actually tried to talk to him though, but he also knew him and his long and nearly forgotten crimes and fate. Mike certainly was… an interesting one to say the least.

It's too bad that he knows too much.

A threat… but possibly a means to freedom?

Was the risk worth it?

No. Not increasing his torment. Never.

… It was tempting though. Very much so.

"_Iht's tihme to -iie."_

Mike wasn't surprised and he certainty wasn't thrilled about the answer, it was like one of those days that he should have just stayed home.

And he should have.

Springtrap made a sudden leap at the guard and Mike stumbled back with a forceful hiss as metal hands clenched onto his arm and shoulder, broken wires scraped and some even sunk into his flesh in the grapple; the guard held in his pain and jerked himself side to side to free as good and as quick as he could. The damage was worth it to free himself and he took a few steps back as Springtrap mused at the droplets of blood that coated his fingers, the killer got him good with the few broken fingers he had.

Mike scowled from the stinging sensation in his arm, he flinched as he clasped a hand over the two small trenches that were dug out of his limb. Like the beating wasn't enough?

Apparently not.

"And to think that I was going to offer to cut those rods jutting out of your skull, I would have done you a favor asshole."

Springtrap paused at this, was he really intending that? To talk? Or was it just a trick to get out of here alive? It seemed too good to be true, probably was. Besides; the risk wasn't worth it.

"Alright then, have it your way." Mike went for his belt and pulled out his taser, it was too risky and wasteful to shoot it at the animatronic and miss so he'd have to get up close and try to fry the thing's circuts or over power them and stall the components.

The animatronic saw the guard prepare his small weapon, it was quiet possibly the only one that could do anything to him since bullets were pointless as well as the nightstick. What a daring security guard, this fight won't last long but would be entertaining.

Mike was surprisingly the first to make a move and he dashed right at Springtrap, the man held his taser firmly in his hand and attempted to plant the sparking end somewhere on the Spring Bonnie suit, he however; did not anticipate how fast the possessed animatronic could be, especially after how slow the killer had been . Springtrap had sidestepped the gutsy guard at the last second and captured the wrist that held the shocking device, it was all too easy. Was this guy even trying? He was hoping for so much more.

White mechanical Irises caught sight of another pair down the hall, a fixed gaze watching them.

Again, Springtrap grew agitated. They always ruin everything. There was no time to enjoy toying with the guard, this matter would have to be settled later. Springtrap forcibly tore the weapon right out Mike's hand and lit it back up before bringing it right at him and the guard twitched and wailed as the high voltage bolts continously surged throughout his body, the killer machine had used his own weapon against him.

Mike tried to back away from the relentless shocking and managed to, only to have a block of metal ram right into the side of his head.

It was lights out.

The security guard smacked against the floor, his face expressionless and his body still. His hat peeled from his head and the animatronic rabbit towered in triumph. It would have been an easy kill, it would have been fun to drag out a fight from the guy. ... If only it wasn't for the prying eyes of the monstrosities at the opposite end of the hall.

His eyes moved from the weapon and the man when he heard a distinct sound.

A metallic sound resonated from down the hallway, he looked up to see Husky now peering from doorway; standing at a leaned angle with observant beady-eyes. Behind the blue dog stood the largest and tallest animatronic in the whole collection, Papa Pig; its gaze was firmly fixed on Springtrap and the unconscious guard.

Springtrap narrowed his eyes at the stupid machines, of course they came to torment him. They always did.

But not this time.

Springtrap tossed the taser aside and leaned down to grab the unconscious man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the depths of the dark storage room, eyes staying locked on the pair as he moved; he was just waiting for Husky to begin his usual sprint. Thankfully the dog waited until he let the guard go and grabbed the storage shutter over his head to fully enter the hallway and bolt down it. Springtrap chuckled lowly, which came out sounding more like a static-like sound; he felt haughty over the stupidity that possessed the other animatronics. But the pig again… watching him so meticulously. He wondered what it was planning.

No matter.

Springtrap yanked the heavy shutter down with a strong pull and took a step backwards to hear a loud bang and then relentless scraping noises of metal on metal, the door was a bit too thick to tear through. It took a good long minute for the machine to finally give up and amble away from the shutter, it shook the door in its effort but failed to get inside. What a waste.

Now that the sounds of footsteps left the hallway, Springtrap turned his attention to Mike on the floor; fairly still but certainly alive. Now what to do with him? That was the question. Schmidt knew his past and his deeds, he even somehow found out about the pleas of his death and even more strange; knowing about the details of ripping at the suit and trying to pull it apart. Undoubtedly anyone could guess that the suit was in a state of decay as it was obviously in poor maintenance after 30 years unattended to, but most of those holes; he made himself. He managed to rip out some wires too, though he could never manage to move the spring locks nor the pieces of the animatronic itself. How much Mike knew of anything regarding him was definitely unexpected, and so was the fact that this guy would actually cut the rods that sealed his mouth nearly shut just so that he could talk… or rather provide answers for the guard. What an interesting proposition from an interesting night watchmen.

So tempting.

Though it's not like this guy would actually help him. But still…

Springtrap lifted the shutter and scanned the hallway to see that the two animatronics were nowhere in sight; good, he hoped that they have both given up for the time being. He left the safety of the storage room and plucked the security guard's hat off of the ground; close to the taser. He fidgeted with the cap in his animatronic hands while lost in deep thought, he himself used to wear a nearly similar hat like this so many years ago. It's been a very long time.

His gaze moved from the hat to the main end of the hallway, right to the security guard's office, there was just one thing left to attend to before dealing with Mike.

It shouldn't take long.

...

**A/N: I hope you all liked. Although, the last fight was way too quick and detailess. I will get back and redo it when I get the time. I just have to get off of work at a decent time first. So what did you think? Please feel free to review. I have watched Markiplier play fnaf 4 and If something cannon comes up or if I play myself and finally get the truth out of the game then I may make a few subtle changes(not enough to ruin the plot) just small changes since I like writing cannon. Speaking of Markiplier, I added something that I didn't plan because of what I watched today on his fanf vids. The boy's shadow. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
